<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort Crowd by Ellri, MoniLovesMochi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501038">Comfort Crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellri/pseuds/Ellri'>Ellri</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniLovesMochi/pseuds/MoniLovesMochi'>MoniLovesMochi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst but not too much, Comforting Each Other, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lucille has a tiny role in this I promise, M/M, Sander is French in this story, Slow Burn, Yann and Emma are in a relationship like they should be, communication who is she, smut will be in a later chapter, very slooooow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellri/pseuds/Ellri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniLovesMochi/pseuds/MoniLovesMochi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy face with bright blue eyes and a big smile looks up at him from his phone screen. The boy in the picture is holding a small bag that had held Eliott’s gift for his 18th birthday. Eliott had taken the picture himself, even though Lucas was not up for it at that moment. Lucas. His best friend. Or at least, the boy who used to be his best friend, up until two years ago.</p><p>Eliott and Lucas grow up as best friends, but have a falling out, which leads them to not speak to each other for 2 years. But faith is on their side when they get reunited. Can they fix their friendship? Will it even blossom into something more..?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Yann Cazas/Emma Borges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After devouring almost all the Elu content on here, I decided to write some myself.<br/>This is my first attempt at writing a fic, so I hope it's good! :)</p><p>This first chapter is a short one, the second one (Lucas' POV) will be longer. </p><p>Beta-ed by Ellri &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘’If you leave now, don’t even think of ever coming back, Eliott!’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounds more like pleading than threatening to Eliott. He had heard this exact line come out of Lucille’s mouth so many times in the past two years, it didn’t even affect him. They had been arguing for over an hour now and Eliott was getting tired of this. Tired and angry. He tries to wriggle past Lucille in the narrow hallway when she grabs his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ‘’Let go of me Lucille, I don’t want to be with you anymore, not after everything you have done’’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ‘’I shouldn’t have fucking told you in the first place, I knew it. We would have stayed happy.’’ Lucille says, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams </span>
  </em>
  <span> at him. She starts crying again. Her mascara is running down her swollen red cheeks. Pleading eyes look into his, but Eliott just feels angry.     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ‘’We were never happy, Lucille.’’ Eliott says with a stern voice. She stares at him for a few seconds and then reluctantly lets go of him and starts sobbing. ‘’You can’t say that, it’s not true Eliott!’’     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliott grabs his jacket and leaves Lucille’s apartment without looking back. He slams the door behind him, walks down the stairs and then just starts running. He doesn’t know where he is heading to, he just knows he has to get out of that situation. He hears Lucille calling his name, but he doesn't look back.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart is racing in his chest and his legs hurt, but he keeps running. Eliott only stops running when he reaches the park. Before slipping his hand into his jacket pocket to get his bobby pin out, Eliott quickly glances around him to see if there are any people around. When he’s sure there’s no one around, he opens up the lock on the gate of La Petite Ceinture and closes it behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks down the path without using a flashlight. He knows the path by heart; each bend and twist in the road and every tree root that he could potentially trip over. He had walked the path at least a hundred times, especially in the last two years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only sounds around him are a couple of cars that are driving around town in the night-time and his own heartbeat. The loud drumming of his heart fades out his thoughts. He needs to calm down and recollect his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep sigh, he sets himself down at the edge of the tunnel. The sounds and smells of the park are familiar and feel like home. The tunnel smells musty and mouldy, like a basement, but it’s still his favourite spot. With his back against the wall, Eliott lets himself relax a bit. He pulls his knees up towards his upper body and wraps his arms around them. He follows the lines of the graffiti on the other side of the tunnel to calm his beating heart. There’s a white skull-shaped-thing on one of the pillars and some scribbles that he couldn’t make out.     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his mind focussed on the scribbles, Eliott’s heart slows its rapid beating and he starts breathing calmly. He keeps sitting like that, wrapped up in himself, letting his thoughts take over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of minutes later Eliott unwraps his arms and pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket. He has five missed calls. Three from Lucille and two from his mother. Lucille must have called his mother to tell her about what happened. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed his phone vibrate. He should probably message her to stop her worrying. He doesn’t want to call her, because he isn’t sure if he could keep his voice steady. He types out a message to his mother, but decides to ignore Lucille.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Hey maman, I’m okay, I promise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just needed a bit of fresh air so I went out for a walk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think Lucille and me are really over this time. Je t’aime.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is he supposed to do now? Most of his stuff had been moved into Lucille’s apartment. He has his phone and wallet on him, but all of his painting supplies are at her place and a large part of his clothes are there as well. He has enough stuff at his parents' place to comfortably stay for a couple of weeks, but he isn’t even sure if his mother would let him come home. The last time he had left home he had yelled at his mother and hadn’t talked to her for more than two weeks. They had made up over the phone, but that was not the same. He hadn’t seen his parents for more than three months now and he didn’t want to bother them, but he has nowhere else to go to.     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>************************************************   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While waiting for a response from his mother, Eliott starts to absentmindedly scroll through the pictures on his phone. He begins deleting all the pictures that have Lucille in. They are at the point of no return this time. This fight had been different, Lucille would not be able to take back what she had done and said to Eliott. He wasn’t going to waste another minute of his life with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliott slowly combs through his hair with his left hand, while deleting some more pictures. They had actually looked happy in the first couple of pictures, over 2 years ago. In one picture in particular, Eliott had his arm wrapped around Lucille’s waist. She had a smug look on her face. Eliott’s own smile was actually genuine in this picture. When he said they had never been happy, that was a lie. He had been happy at the beginning. He stares at his own bright smile for a while and decides to keep that one picture of them together.       </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still no response from his mother, so he keeps scrolling, even though he knows there would be no more Lucille pictures this far back. He scrolls through some pictures of his old artworks. He had already been drawing the raccoon back then. A raccoon with a cat on his left and a hedgehog on his right. Sitting on a couch together, watching tv. A raccoon crying in bed, all alone. A cat hugging the raccoon while the hedgehog walks away. Just when he is about to look through more of his earlier drawings, his phone buzzes. A message from his mother.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Are you coming home tonight, sweetie? I’ll make your bed for you. Papa is already asleep, so please be quiet when you come inside. Je t’aime.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliott takes a deep breath. He hadn’t even noticed that he had been holding his breath while waiting for a response. His mother would let him come home. After the way they had parted, he hadn’t expected her to be this quick to let him back into their lives, but she always had been a good person and a good mother, so it made sense. He wouldn’t stay for too long though. After living with Lucille most of the time, he got used to not having his parents being on his back all the time about taking his medication, sleeping enough and doing his schoolwork. His mother also always worries too much whenever he has a bad day. Eliott hates it when people immediately assume he is depressed whenever he is feeling sad or that he is in a mania whenever he gets excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Eliott feels a sense of relief that he can go home, he needs a little bit more time in his favourite place to collect his thoughts and fully calm down from his argument with Lucille. He messages his mother that he will be home in a bit. Then he decides to check his favourites folder for any more Lucille pictures. He deletes the small amount of pictures that feature Lucille and he starts looking through the other pictures he had saved in that folder. His heart skips a beat when he comes across a picture from almost two years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A happy face with bright blue eyes and a big smile looks up at him from his phone screen. The boy in the picture is holding a small bag that had held Eliott’s gift for his 18</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> birthday. Eliott had taken the picture himself, even though Lucas was not up for it at that moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucas. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His best friend. Or at least, the boy who used to be his best friend, up until two years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliott takes the silver racoon pendant on his necklace between his fingers. Lucas had it custom made for him for his 18</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> birthday. Eliott was so excited when he got the gift. It was the best thing Lucas could have ever come up with. He had immediately happily put it around his neck and Lucas had helped him to close the clasp behind him. Eliott had hugged Lucas so hard after that, that he was afraid he would choke him, but he didn’t want to let him go. It was one of the happiest moments in his entire life.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he swipes to the next picture in his favourites folder, Eliott had a small smile on his lips. The picture shows him hugging Lucas from behind and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He could remember the day vividly. He and Lucas had gone to the park together to chill and drink some beers, together with Idriss and Sofiane. They had kicked a ball around for an hour and then sat down in the grass to eat the sandwiches Lucas had prepared for them. It had been such a great day. Eliott wished that it would never have ended. He would give anything to relive that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>************************************************   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eliott arrives at his parent’s apartment, he takes out his keys and opens the front door. He closes the door behind him and tiptoes into the hallway. He takes his sneakers off and hangs his jacket on the coat rack. He hears some soft snoring coming from his parents room and the lights in the living room are all off; his parents are probably already asleep, he realises. He will speak to them in the morning and explain the whole situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly, Elliot removes his clothes and slips into the shower, letting the hot water warm him. Sitting outside in the park had chilled him to his bones. The warmth brought him some much needed comfort. After the shower, Eliott quickly dries himself off with the towel his mother had put on his bed for him. His toothbrush is still where he had left it three months ago. He brushes his teeth and goes to his room.     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Eliott feels how tired he actually is. The fight with Lucille had cost him a lot of energy. Yelling and crying for over an hour had taken its toll on him. Eliott pulls an old t-shirt and some boxers out of his closet and puts them on, and gets under the covers of his bed and turns off the lights. The sheets smelled like home. He falls asleep, and dreams of bright blue eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After a whole bunch of writing, rewriting and editing, it's finally done :)</p><p>Lucas' POV this time. It plays around the same time as chapter 1.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before a long day of classes and bac preparations, Lucas decides to visit Yann at the coffeeshop he works at. Yann works the early shift on Fridays, which is ideal, because he can sneak Lucas some free coffee to get through the school day. </p><p>He rounds the corner to the coffee shop and bumps into Emma. ‘’Lucas! Party, tonight at my place! My mum is gone for the whole weekend, so you and Yann can stay at mine after the party if you want to.’’ Lucas contemplates for a moment. He could use the time to study or to rest, but at the same time he could use some distraction and the alcohol would definitely do him good. Especially after the week he had. “Sure,” he sighs in agreement. “Sounds like it’ll be a good time.” Emma flashes Lucas a bright smile, hugs him and starts walking towards Alexia and Manon, who are sitting on the stairs next to the school.</p><p>When Lucas approaches the counter to order, he notices Yann behind it, looking stressed out. He is running back and forth between the cash register, and the customers waiting in line. When he makes eye contact with Lucas, he shoots him an apologetic look and keeps running back and forth. <em> No free coffee this time </em> Lucas thinks to himself. He checks his balance on his phone. He will have exactly enough for a coffee, great. <em> I’ll need to message my father to transfer me some money this afternoon.  </em></p><p>Finally, Lucas reaches the register to order, and Yann sighs in exasperation.‘’My coworker just bailed on me and my manager is not here yet, so it’s just me. It’s insane Lucas. I will die of a heart-attack at 18, <em> putain </em> .’’ Lucas giggles and takes his coffee. ‘’In the case that you don’t die, I assume you are also going to Emma’s party tonight?’’ Lucas inquires. ‘’Of course man! She throws the wildest parties!’’ <em> She does indeed </em>, Lucas thought. Yann’s girlfriend was either super chill, or very crazy. Lucas likes her for that. ‘’Good luck with the rest of your shift man, see you at lunch!’’ Lucas says and walks towards the school. </p><p>On his way back, Lucas passes Basile and Arthur, who are in a heated discussion about Basile’s weird sex dream about Daphné. ‘’She was in a leather bodysuit, Arthur! Holding a whip. You should have seen it, man.’’ Arthur stares at Basile for a moment and then starts laughing. Lucas doesn’t feel like joining that conversation, so he promises them that he will meet up with them during their lunch break and keeps walking towards the school. </p><p>Lucas’ classes are going by in slow-motion. His first class, French Literature, had actually been interesting. They had discussed <em> Perfume: the story of a murderer </em>by Patrick Süskind. It is one of Lucas’ favourite books, because he can relate to the main character so much. Obviously not the murder part, but the not fitting in and trying to be something you’re not. That had been a huge part of his life during his teens, because he wasn’t sure how his friends would react to him being gay. Even though Yann had been mad that he hadn’t told him sooner, they had made up pretty quick and had all accepted him. His girlfriend at the time, Chloe, had been more difficult to make up with. She had been really mad because she had felt used. Lucas hadn’t denied this for a second; he had used her as a cover to stay in the closet. Once she had connected the dots, out of spite, she told everyone at the school that Lucas was gay. Lucas had been so scared at the time to go to school, but his friends had been supportive.</p><p>************************************************   </p><p>When lunchtime finally rolls around, Lucas sprints out of the classroom to the canteen. He fills up his tray with some potatoes, chicken and veggies, and sits at the gang's usual table. Arthur joins him first, followed by Basile, Yann and the girls. ‘’So Emma, who is going to be at the party tonight?” Basile asks with a mouthful of carrot. <em> Real classy, Basille. </em> Lucas rolls his eyes.‘’I’ve only invited a couple of people from our year, but word spreads fast in this school, so it will probably be packed.’’ Emma responds. ‘’Is your mum going to be okay with that?’’ Arthur asks. ‘’Yeah, just as long as we clean up and nothing of value breaks, she’s okay with the parties. I think she is trying to make up for the fact that she is never actually home.’’ She shrugs while saying this. Alexia frowns and rubs Emma’s back. ‘’It’s okay, I’m used to it. So, I have a couple of wine bottles at home, but we will need some liquor and beer, and I’m kind of low on cash at the moment.’’ Yann nods and adds, ‘’If all the guests who you have invited bring one bottle, we should have enough to last all night.’’ The gang agrees on Yann’s idea. <em> Great, </em> Lucas thinks <em> like I have any money left to buy alcohol. I’ll have to borrow some from Yann or Sander. </em>                    </p><p>************************************************   </p><p>After school, Lucas and Yann are sitting at the bus stop next to their school. They had agreed to meet Basile and Arthur before the party, but first they wanted to head home to change and get some dinner. The bus arrives, they get on and quickly find a seat to discuss the party. A few stops later, their third roommate, Sander, hops on and makes his way towards where they’re sitting. Sander goes to an art school in a different part of Paris. His bleached white hair beams in the sunlight and he has a big smile on his face when he sits down across from them. ‘’Hey dude! What has gotten you all smiley today?’’ Yann asks Sander once he is seated. ‘’Robbe is coming over from Belgium today. He’s almost at the train station.’’ Robbe is Sander’s adorable long-distance boyfriend. They met when Sander went to Antwerp for three months as an exchange student. They had hit it off right away, first as friends, but in the last week everything changed and Robbe had finally opened up to Sander about his real feelings. They had been dating ever since and every once in a while one of them would travel the distance to the other boy. Robbe is the kindest boy Lucas has ever known. He’s glad that Robbe is visiting, the gang always has a good time hanging out with him. Sander also visibly changes whenever Robbe is around. He instantly transforms from a sad, broody artist to a love-stricken, energetic ball of happiness.  </p><p>Sander can’t sit still for the whole bus ride. Lucas thinks it’s cute, but also annoying. <em> No one is ever this happy to see me. </em>He shakes the thought and focuses on the excitement of one of his best friends. A couple of minutes later, Yann and him get off the bus and Sander stays on it to go pick up Robbe at the train station. Later, after Sander arrives with Robbe, they catch up and discuss how his studies are going. After a few minutes, Lucas decides it’s time to leave the two alone to “catch up”, and drags Yann out of Sander’s bedroom to change into their party clothes for the evening. </p><p>‘’So, Lucas, where’s your bottle of alcohol?” Yann asks, noticing Lucas standing by the front door, empty handed and ready to go. ‘’I’m kind of broke at the moment, man, and my dad is not responding to my payment request.’’ Yann gives Lucas a soft smile. ‘’It’s okay, we’ll take this bottle together, it was expensive as hell anyway.’’ <em> I’m so glad this guy is my best friend. </em>Lucas thinks, and smiles at Yann. “Thanks, man.’’ They go on their way towards Emma’s, and pick up Arthur and Basile on the way there. </p><p>************************************************                     </p><p>Arriving at Emma’s house, the music can be heard from outside. Emma had predicted the huge number of people correctly. Entering the house, Yann spots the coat pile and directs the others to just throw their jackets on top, and begin to push through the mass of moving bodies towards the kitchen. Yann puts the vodka bottle on the counter, and heads off to look for Emma. Basile opens Yann’s bottle of vodka, and pours a drink for each of them. Lucas reaches out for his cup, and nods in thanks. He leans against the counter, and listens to his friends discuss the <em> most bangabale </em> girls at the party. Lucas tunes them out and lets the drink glide down his throat. The alcohol makes him feel light and carefree, <em> exactly what I need right now </em>he muses to himself.  </p><p>Just as Lucas is about to fill his cup up again, and suddenly a small blue haired girl practically bounces into the kitchen, spots Lucas, and gives him a wide smile and hug. He smiles, and hugs her back. ‘’Hey Alexia, what’s up girl?’’ He asks, after pulling away. ‘’I’m having so much fun! I saw the prettiest girl just now. I think she’s Belgian, or Dutch. Either way, she is super cool and we’ve been dancing for a while now!’’ Lucas sees the twinkle in her eyes, and her excitement is contagious. He has to see this girl with his own eyes. ‘’Introduce me, then!’’ he says, while grinning at her. Her face lights up even more and she grabs him by the wrist, and drags him along to the living room. They pass Yann and Emma, who have found each other and are now making out on the sofa. <em> Typical </em>, Lucas chuckles to himself. They find the girl in the corner of the room, sitting quietly on her own. She smiles, seeing Alexia return and causally waves at Lucas as they approach. “Welcome back!” The girl says, and Lucas can see why Alexia is excited by her. She is a very pretty girl, with pitch black hair, bangs and tattoos all over her arms. She is wearing all black as well; a polar opposite to Alexia’s bright coloured clothing and hair. “Lucas, this is Noor. Noor, this is my friend Lucas. I bumped into him in the kitchen!” Lucas reaches out to shake her hand. They chat for a bit and Lucas agrees that they would fit well together. They each seem to bring out the positives in each other, though this was his observation after a drink and a very brief encounter. When the girls start to dance together, he excuses himself and goes back to the kitchen to down two more drinks and then he props himself up onto the counter with another drink in his hand. </p><p><em> Where are Arthur and Basile? </em>Lucas suddenly remembers he hasn’t seen his friends in a while. He texts the gang’s group chat to find out where they are, fills a glass of water and drinks it while waiting for a response. Arthur replies to the chat a few minutes later.   </p><p>
  <em> we r in the garden, 420 baby  </em>
</p><p>Lucas slips his phone back in his pocket, and makes his way out to the back garden to join his friends. He hadn’t smoked in a while, and feels he could use a few good drags to calm himself down. He finds Arthur and Basile, sitting in the grass, sharing a blunt amongst themselves. “Hey,” Lucas begins, taking a seat next to Arthur. “Pass that along when you’re done, I’ll just take a few puffs.” Arthur nods, inhaling a large toke and passing it along. “Here you go, my friend!” Lucas smiles, taking a hit himself, breathing it in and holding onto it for a moment, before exhaling. He does this a few more times before passing it along to Basile. “Thanks, Arthur. Great shit.” The boys laugh, and continue to pass along the blunt until it’s done.</p><p>‘’Yo, man, I have to take my mum to a doctor’s appointment tomorrow morning, so I’m going to head home.’’ Basile says. ‘’I’ll go with you, Bas, my dad is going to kill me if I stay out any later,’’ Arthur adds and stands up. He helps Basile, who is struggling to do the same, up. They say their goodbyes to Lucas and disappear into the mass of dancing people inside. Lucas lies down in the grass and stares up into the sky. It’s a clear night; the sky is full of stars.     </p><p>Yann finds Lucas a couple of minutes later. ‘’Lucas, man, why are you lying down in the garden? The party is over there!’’ Yann points towards the living room. “‘Sander and Robbe have been looking for you for ages.’’ Lucas gets up too fast, and dizzily stumbles through the garden back to the house. He holds on to Yann for support, and they spot the couple dancing in the middle of the living room. When Sander sees them, he pulls the boys in to dance. Emma spots them from across the room and stumbles over. ‘’You didn’t think you could dance without me, right?!’’ She drunkenly giggles and joins them. Alexia and Noor come over to dance as well. They dance for what seems like hours, and Lucas downs two more drinks. <em> Or three? </em> Lucas has lost count.         </p><p>Bodies surround Lucas, pushing up against him as he dances. He takes a moment, and looks up around the room, and sees his friends in their drunken happiness. Emma and Yann are grinding on each other, out of rhythm with the music. Alexia and Noor in each other's arms, making out right next to him. A wave of sadness passes over him. <em> Will I ever find someone that I can spend the rest of my life with? </em> After that thought, Lucas feels like he needs more alcohol coursing through his veins. He looks over to the coffee table and sees Sander, Robbe and a bunch of other people surrounding it, doing shots. He staggers over and quickly downs two shots of vodka. ‘’Dude are you okay?’’ Robbe asks him. He sounds just as gone as Lucas feels. ‘’Yes’’, Lucas says. “I just think I will never find love!’’ Robbe looks at him, confused. ‘’Stop saying that, man, you are a beautiful person!’’ Robbe leans over and hugs him, or more like <em> hangs </em>on to him. Lucas grabs hold, trying to keep him from falling. Robbe is drunkenly giggling. Lucas struggles, feeling his knees buckle as Robbe loses balance. Lucas is strong, but not strong enough to drunkenly hold an evenly drunk Robbe up. </p><p>He makes eye contact with Sander, who is watching the scene play out in front of him, with a huge smirk on his face and not moving an inch. “A little help, Sander?” Lucas calls out, before losing his balance and falls backwards, pulling Robbe with him as he goes. He hits the floor with a thud, and Robbe lands right on top of him. Sander rushes over to help, but in his drunken state, fumbles to get over quickly. Lucas feels a sharp pain in the back of his head, but is too distracted by the body lying on top of him. Robbe seems to be completely out of it, as he hasn’t moved. Lucas remains still. He hasn’t felt anyone close to him like this in ages. And especially not a boy. Robbe feels soft and warm against his own body, and his breath tickles Lucas’ neck.<em> It feels good </em> he thinks to himself. <em> Fuck. </em>Lucas tries to free himself, but the weight of Robbe’s body keeps him down. He can feel himself press up against Robbe’s thigh. Alarm bells go off in Lucas’ head, as he can feel his blood rush southwards. He continues to move against Robbe’s body, struggling trying to get up but also wanting the warmth and comfort of it. His breathing quickens. Suddenly, Lucas feels lighter, as Robbe is pulled off of him by Sander. Lucas lays there, for a moment, before looking up and seeing Yann’s outstretched hand. “Get up off the floor, you idiot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta-ed by the magnificent Ellri &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lucas wakes up the next morning, he feels like absolute shit. His head feels like it might explode and the room is spinning around him. <em> Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much?  </em>He is in a bed, but it’s not his own. He slowly sits up, and looks around but he doesn’t recognize the room at first. Is this Emma’s room? It must be, judging by the pictures of Yann on the wall. Lucas looks for his phone and finds it on the nightstand. It’s already past noon, he should get up and go look for the others.</p><p>Lucas stumbles out of the bed and into the bathroom. He looks just as bad as he feels. His hair is a wild mess and he has dark circles under his eyes. His throat feels dry, so he turns on the faucet to take a few sips and splashes some cold water on his face, which makes him feel a little bit better. He combs his fingers through his hair. <em> This will have to do. </em> </p><p>When Lucas walks into the living room, Yann and Sander are filling up trash bags with empty cups and leftover snacks. Emma is putting a crate full of empty beer bottles into the backyard. ‘’Morning, sunshine,’’ Sander happily chirps when he sees Lucas. <em> How is he feeling and looking this good after last night? </em>‘’Morning, Sander,’’ Lucas groggily replies. ‘’What can I do to h- ?’’ Emma, who is not looking much better than Lucas, interrupts him by running into the room with a panicked look on her face. ‘’My mum just texted me. She will be home in an hour. Look at the state of this place! She will kill me.’’ She starts running around the place, grabbing as much trash as she can, straightening out the rug and fluffing the pillows. She runs to the kitchen, comes back with a broom and shoves it into Lucas’ hands. ‘’You, sweep. Sander, wake Robbe up so he can help as well and Yann, take these trash bags out, right now.’’ Yann stares at Emma with an open mouth. Lucas notices how Yann reacts to his girlfriend’s bossiness and giggles. Emma shoots him a look, so Lucas quickly starts sweeping the floor.   </p><p>When Yann comes back inside, Lucas smiles at him, but Yann averts his eyes and grabs more trash bags to take out. Lucas thinks nothing of it and keeps sweeping. He is putting the broom away when he sees Sander pull Robbe out of the guest bedroom. Robbe almost trips over his own feet and Sander is holding him up. ‘’This boy is not going to be any help to us!’’ Sander exclaims, while putting Robbe on the couch. Robbe immediately falls to his side, a wide smile on his face. Sander and Lucas leave him like that and go to the guest bedroom to change the sheets. ‘’Robbe and you were pretty gone last night. You two are like the same person sometimes, sweet boys who can’t hold their liquor. But I also see some personality traits that I like in the both of you. I think that’s why we became good friends’’ Sander looks into Lucas’ eyes for a moment and then gives him a warm smile. Lucas isn’t quite sure how he should respond, his brain is still scrambled from all the partying, so he goes in for a hug, which is happily reciprocated by Sander.            </p><p>Half an hour later, Emma’s house looks as if the party never happened. Emma and the guys proudly observe their work. ‘’Thanks for all the help, now get out.’’ They gather their things and leave Emma to hang out with her mum. They walk the way home with a sleepy, still drunk Robbe in tow. Robbe is walking slow and he keeps stumbling, so Sander pulls him on to his back and they walk the rest of the way like this. Lucas looks at the scene playing out next to him and feels a sting of jealousy.   </p><p>Yann has been awfully quiet the whole way home. Lucas tries to make eye contact with him once they’re inside the apartment, but Yann goes into his room without looking back. Lucas hesitates for a moment, but then knocks on his door and goes inside. Yann is sitting on his bed. Lucas joins him. ‘’What’s up Yann?’’  He asks.       </p><p>‘’So…’’ Yann looks at Lucas, but then looks away. ‘’What?’’ Yann looks back up. ‘’Do you remember anything from last night?’’ Lucas' mind is racing. <em> Did he do something stupid? </em> If he did, he can’t remember. ‘’The last thing I remember is doing some shots with Sander and Robbe hugging me, after that it’s all black.’’ Yann frowns. Lucas can see the thoughts running through his mind. ‘’So, like, nothing after the hug? You don’t remember losing your balance and falling?’’ <em> Ah. So that’s the reason for the bump on the back of my head </em> ‘’I’m not sure why you’re being so weird about me falling, Yann, did I pass out or something?’’ Yann averts his eyes before he starts talking again. ‘’You.. Ehm.. You pulled Robbe with you, because he was hanging on to you. And when you fell, you kind of pulled him on top of you. He was super gone, Lucas, and you struggled to get out from under him. And then Sander pulled him off you and I went to get you up and…’’ Yann sighs and looks Lucas in the eye. ‘’Do you have feelings for Robbe?’’ <em> Feelings for Robbe? What the hell? </em> ‘’No? What are you talking about, Yann?’’ Lucas is confused and he wishes that Yann would just spit it out. ‘’He.. I.. When I got down to help you up, I noticed you were… Like… Aroused.’’ Oh <em> Oh. Shit. </em> Scenes of the fall and Robbe laying on top of him flash through his mind. This time it’s Lucas who averts his eyes. If he could, he would teleport himself into another dimension. Lucas still refuses to look Yann in the eyes and mutters, ‘’I think I’m just lonely Yann. I don’t really have any experience with guys and I think it just felt good to have someone be that close to me <em> . </em> I like Robbe as a friend, nothing more. <em> ’’  </em></p><p>Yann’s face softens and he pulls Lucas in for a hug. ‘’It’s okay, man, I was just worried about it being awkward between you two. But now I’m worried about you. You’ve never mentioned being lonely.’’ Lucas wriggles out of the hug and looks Yann in the eye. ‘’You know how I am, never telling anyone how I really feel.’’ Yann nods, pulling him into another hug. “It’s alright, man, just don’t be afraid to talk to me. Okay?”          </p><p>After dinner, Lucas is trying to get into his schoolwork, but he can’t seem to focus. He decides to leave it for tomorrow and texts Imane to see if she wants to study with him online. He pockets his phone and heads into the living room. Robbe is the only one there, watching TV. He looks up at Lucas and gives him a soft smile. Robbe looks blissed out, his hair in a wild disarray. ‘’Where is everyone?’’ Lucas inquires as he takes a seat next to Robbe. ‘’Yann is out with Emma and Sander is taking a much needed shower.’’ He giggles and looks up at Lucas. <em> Does he mean..? </em> ‘’Oh my god, Robbe, I didn’t need to know that.’’ Robbe giggles again and adds, ‘’I’m surprised you didn’t hear us. I’m pretty sure Sander was intent on destroying me.’’ <em> Jesus. </em>He would have never thought he would hear something like that come out of Robbe’s mouth. Lucas stares at him, wide-eyed. ‘’What?! Don’t act like you’re so innocent!’’ Robbe exclaims while shoving Lucas’ shoulder. His smile fades when Lucas looks down. ‘’Wait… You’ve never…?’’ Lucas shakes his head and looks Robbe in the eye. Robbe’s face softens and he takes Lucas’ hand. ‘’It’s okay Lucas, you will find the one, I promise.’’ Lucas sighs and he wriggles his hand free from Robbe’s grip. ‘’I already have found him. I wasn’t the one for him though.’’ Robbe is about to answer, when Sander interrupts them by entering the living room. ‘’To be continued then I guess,’’ Robbe whispers into Lucas’ ear. Sander joins them on the couch and the three of them watch TV for the rest of the night.   </p><p>After a while, Lucas’ head starts hurting again, so he excuses himself and goes to the bathroom for a quick shower. After that he brushes his teeth and changes into boxers and an old t-shirt, before heading to bed. He gets under the covers and scrolls through Instagram for a little bit until he feels his eyes get heavy. He puts his phone on his nightstand and falls into a light sleep.</p><p>The last few weeks, Lucas’ nights have been filled with dreams. This night, a certain boy comes into his dreams. Lucas hasn’t seen this particular face for a long time, but he still recognizes it immediately. A face with smiling eyes and wild, messy, brown locks fills his frame. <em> Eliott. </em>He is lying next to Lucas in the grass, facing him. Lucas is so confused. How did they even get here? What is going on? Eliott’s face comes closer and closer to his. Before Lucas can put too much thought into it, Eliott’s lips are on his. Their mouths move together like they’ve always done this. Lucas willingly opens up his mouth when Eliott softly bites his lower lip. Eliott’s tongue slips into Lucas’ mouth and the boys let their tongues glide together in a sweet motion. Lucas feels himself getting turned on and he pulls away, looking into Eliott’s greyish blue eyes. He can’t believe this is happening. Eliott smiles at him and whispers ‘’You’re beautiful Lucas.’’ </p><p>Lucas is suddenly awakened by his alarm. <em> Shit. What had that dream been? </em> It had seemed so real. He feels disappointment wash over him. His dick is still begging for attention and relief, not getting the note of Lucas’ emotional state. Lucas sighs and puts his hand down his boxers. He notices that he is <em> really </em> hard. His favourite videos don’t even get him this excited. <em> Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </em> Lucas shrugs off his thoughts and wraps his hand around his dick. It only takes him a few tugs to feel the familiar warm feeling in his stomach build up. He reaches for the tissues on his nightstand and cleans himself up.                                           </p><p>************************************************   </p><p>Sunday afternoon, Lucas is buried in piles of schoolwork for his bac exam. He has five different textbooks lying on the dinner table, two summaries that he has copied from Yann, and Imane is yelling at him from his laptop screen. ‘’If you would have started studying sooner, you wouldn’t be stressing out so much right now, Lucas!’’ Lucas sighs and stares at his laptop, contemplating on just closing it and shutting Imane up. But, apart from the yelling, Imane had been a great help with studying for his exams. ‘’Lucas?! Lucas?! <em> Putain. </em>Focus. We need to get through the biology textbook or you will fail.’’ Lucas gives Imane a cheeky smile. ‘’Yes, sorry Imane, my full and undivided attention is yours now.’’ Imane rolls her eyes, but starts quizzing Lucas about some biology topics anyway. They study like this for over an hour, until they get interrupted by Yann, who has just walked into the apartment.</p><p>Yann has a panicked look on his face. ‘’Lucas, we have a problem. Sander is moving in with Robbe, so we will have to either split rent between the two of us or find a new roommate.’’ Lucas looks over at his laptop screen with an apologetic look. Imane rolls her eyes and ends the Skype call. Lucas closes his laptop and turns to face Yann. ‘’Wait, is Sander moving to Belgium?’’ Yann takes a chair next to him and answers, ‘’No, no, Robbe is 18 now, so he discussed it with his parents and he is going to move here, to live with Sander. Apparently Sander has known this for a while, but he only decided to tell me this morning. So now we have to either find a new roommate within two weeks or we both have to pay more rent and I know we can’t afford that at the moment.’’    </p><p><em> Sander is moving out? </em>Lucas is feeling all kinds of emotions at once. He hears Yann talking to him, but he can’t focus on the words. He is happy for Sander and Robbe; he knows how sad Sander gets whenever Robbe has to go back to Belgium. Most of the time it’s Lucas that ends up comforting him. Lucas is completely caught up in his thoughts when Yann loudly clears his throat. ‘’So, what do you think? Should I ask him to be our new roommate? He said he really needs a new place now that he left his girlfriend.’’ Lucas stares at Yann for a moment, not really registering anything he has said. ‘’Sure, why not?’’    </p><p>************************************************   </p><p>Two weeks later Sander is moving out. Lucas, Yann, Emma, Alexia and Imane gather at the apartment to help Sander and Robbe. Robbe had gone home in the two weeks and already moved his stuff into their new place. Now all they had to do was move Sander’s stuff as well. </p><p>Sander and Robbe’s new place is only a five minute walk away. Yann puts the heavy things into the car and the rest of the group carry the smaller items over by foot. They all spend the afternoon at Sander’s new place, decorating and cleaning.     </p><p>Yann brings Emma home by car, and so Lucas goes home alone. He walks into Sander’s empty room. It’s a weird sight before his eyes. Sander had lived here for a year. He misses him already. Lucas decides to put on some David Bowie songs to feel like Sander is still there. </p><p>For dinner, Yann and Lucas had agreed on homemade pizza. Yann still hasn’t arrived home, so Lucas decides to get a head-start by preparing the dough. He mixes the ingredients in a bowl and starts kneading the dough into a nice, soft texture. He puts some flour on the counter and plops the dough down. Lucas sways his hips back and forth on the rhythm of <em>Rebel Rebel, </em>while rolling the pizza dough. He notices a shadow pass by in front of the window, but he is too focussed on getting the pizza base as even as possible to look up. He hears the front door open and close. Lucas dances through the kitchen to get some tomato sauce from the cupboard when he freezes in the middle of the kitchen. </p><p>He stares up into greyish blue eyes, and a smiling face. He can’t look away. When Yann clears his throat, Lucas drops his eyes to the little silver raccoon pendant and then he looks at Yann, confused. ‘’So, Lucas, this is the coworker I was telling you about, our new roommate, Eliott.’’       </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll take a little bit more time to write the next chapter, because it's going to be long and I need to pay attention to the details, so be patient please &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I split this chapter into two parts, so chapter 5 will be up quickly! :)<br/>We're in Eliott's mind again because I like it there &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The happiness Eliott feels when seeing Lucas again is short-lived when he sees the look on his face. <em> Why is he staring at me like that? </em> ‘’Hi, Lucas, it’s good to see you again.’’ Eliott takes a cautious step towards Lucas, who seems to be frozen in place. He is staring into Eliott’s eyes with an unreadable expression. Eliott is unsure what he should do now. He really feels like closing the gap between them and taking Lucas in his arms, but he is unsure what Lucas is feeling at the moment, so he stays at the other side of the kitchen.    </p><p>When Yann had asked Eliott if he still needed a place to live, a week ago, he had been excited. Yann and him hadn’t talked too much about their personal lives, but they got along well as coworkers. Finding a place wasn’t as easy as he had thought and when Yann had explained his situation, Eliott was glad that he had considered him. When he began telling Eliott about his roommate Lucas, Eliott’s heart had skipped a beat. Could it be <em> the </em>Lucas he had lost two years ago? When Yann began describing Lucas as an annoying little shit, but the best person in his life, Eliott had known. He had accepted it immediately.     </p><p>‘’So basically,’’ Yann breaks the tension, ‘’You weren’t paying any attention to what I was saying when I told you about our new roommate? You already know each other?’’ It seems like Lucas only now registers Yann’s presence and he looks over to him. ‘’I.. I was tired after studying and the information about Sander moving out was so sudden and I was sad.’’ <em> Lucas didn’t know it was me that would move in. He wasn’t excited to see me again, he just wasn’t paying attention </em>. Eliott’s heart breaks a little. </p><p>‘’Ok, I get that I guess.’’ Yann still looks confused though. ‘’But, where do you guys know each other from?’’ Before Lucas can answer, Eliott says ‘’We used to be best friends, ever since we met in middle school. We even stayed friends when we went to different high schools, we were inseparable.’’ When Eliott had first laid eyes on Lucas, he was this tiny boy, two years his junior. From the moment he saw him, all he had wanted to do was protect him.    </p><p>Yann has an even more confused expression on his face now. He is trying to piece everything together, but clearly failing. ‘’But, I have never even heard Lucas mention your name and we have been friends for two years. I don’t understand.’’ Eliott glances at Lucas, who looks like he wants to disappear into the wall. Eliott would explain the situation to Yann if he could, but Lucas is the one who left two years ago; Eliott is just as clueless as to what happened as Yann. </p><p>‘’I… We… It… It was before you transferred to my school Yann. I…’’ Lucas is stumbling over his own words. Yann interrupts him. ‘’Lucas, I don’t need an explanation. You two catch up. I will go over to Emma’s place. Give me a call.’’ Before Lucas can protest, Yann is putting his jacket on and leaving through the front door. Lucas is actively avoiding Eliott’s eyes now, which is getting on his nerves. </p><p>‘’You’ve kept the necklace?’’ Eliott looks at him. <em> That is the first thing he says to me after two years? </em> ‘’Yes I did Lucas, it was the only physical thing I had to remind me of you.’’ He takes the pendant between his fingers, and holds on to it. Lucas finally meets his eyes. He is teary-eyed. ‘’Are you crying?’’ Lucas nods and then starts sobbing. Eliott doesn’t even think, he closes the distance between them and pulls him into a hug. ‘’It’s okay, I’m here now Lucas.’’ Lucas hugs Eliott even tighter to his own body. Eliott holds him like this for what feels like hours, until he stops crying.         </p><p>When Lucas finally pulls back, he looks up into Eliott’s eyes. ‘’I think we need to talk, huh?’’ Eliott nods and pulls him towards the couch, so they can comfortably sit and talk. It all feels so natural to Eliott, like they’d never been apart. Lucas stays silent for a moment. Eliott wants to give him the space to gather his thoughts, but he has also been waiting for this moment for so long. ‘’It’s okay Lucas, I just want to know what happened.’’ Lucas looks up at him. ‘’I’m really sorry for how it all went down. I’ve been wanting to say that to you for two years.’’ Eliott takes his hand in his and softly squeezes it. ‘’Okay. So.. We had your birthday, right. And I had that necklace custom made for you. I thought you might understand then, but I don’t think you did.’’ <em>Understand what? </em>Eliott is confused, but Lucas continues, ‘’Then at the park, when you jumped on my back and kissed me on the cheek, I had a small heart-attack. It’s my favourite picture of us, but also my least favourite one. Because that’s the day that I got my heart broken.’’ Lucas pauses and breathes in deeply. Eliott isn’t sure if he should interrupt him or let him finish his story, so he just squeezes Lucas hand again. </p><p>‘’Yeah, sorry. So… You remember we went out that night, right?’’ Eliott nods. ‘’Well, we had danced for an hour or something and I was gathering all my courage to actually kiss you that time, on the lips.’’ Lucas looks down. <em> Lucas had wanted to kiss me? Does that mean that Lucas liked me? </em>Eliott puts his free hand under Lucas’ chin and makes him look into his eyes. ‘’I didn’t know Lucas, believe me.’’ Lucas nods. ‘’And then when I came back from the bathroom, you had your tongue down Lucille’s throat.’’ Eliott feels the pain that he has in his voice. ‘’Lucas… Why didn’t you tell me, back then?’’</p><p>‘’By the time I had gotten brave enough, I was too late. It was very obvious how much you were into Lucille from the beginning. There was no space for me. I just couldn’t watch you two and get my heart broken over and over again. So I left. I know it wasn’t the best solution, and I’m sorry I hurt you with that decision’’ Lucas pauses. ‘’But I was 16 and it felt like the end of the world to me, I guess.’’ Eliott is dumbfounded. All he can do is nod and stare into Lucas’ eyes. </p><p>‘’Lucille and me, it never really worked. She always treated me like a child. I guess I have loved her at one point, but I haven’t for a long time now. But she kept pulling me back, promising me all kinds of things and then pushing me away whenever I was feeling down. And I stayed, Lucas, like a stupid loyal dog. I think she knew she could do whatever she wanted and I would stay.’’ Lucas' eyes go wide. ‘’But then, a month ago, she confessed to me that she had cheated on me during my last depressive episode. When I pried a little, I found out that it had been going on for six months; every time I couldn’t give her what she wanted, she would go to him. That was it for me, I left and I never looked back. I went back to my parents and told Yann about my situation the next day, that’s how all this happened.’’</p><p>‘’Fuck, I’m so sorry, Eliott.’’ Now it’s Lucas who squeezes Eliott’s hand. ‘’I’m sorry too, Lucas. I wish you had felt like you could have talked to me back then.’’ Lucas lunges himself forward and throws his hands around Eliott’s neck, hugging him tightly. ‘’Let’s not dwell on the past, Eliott. I’m happy you are here now! I want to be best friends again.’’ Lucas basically screams all this into Eliott’s ear, and Eliott couldn’t feel any happier, but there is still this gnawing feeling that he can’t let go. ‘’But what about, you know, your feelings for me?’’ Lucas pulls back and smiles. ‘’That was two years ago, silly. There’s plenty other beautiful men out there, Eliott.’’ He sounds very serious while saying this. Why does it make Eliott feel weird? He decides to ignore the feeling. ‘’So, shouldn’t we be making pizza instead of sitting on the couch?’’ Lucas’ face brightens and he quickly stands to his feet and pulls Eliott up.</p><p>While they’re putting toppings onto the pizza, Lucas calls Yann and tells him he can come back home and that all is well. While making the pizza together, they crack jokes and talk like nothing happened; it feels like they’ve never been apart. Eliott can’t help his smile whenever he glances over at Lucas. This chaotic ball of energy was in his life again, and he couldn’t be any happier.</p><p>After the three boys had finished their pizza, and discussed when and how they were going to move Eliott in, Eliott stood up to leave. He hugs both Lucas and Yann goodbye, grabs his jacket and shoes and goes on his way. </p><p>When Eliott gets to his parents’ apartment, they’re already asleep, so he quietly goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Eliott gets under the covers and he suddenly feels how exhausted he is. The emotional drain of the day is getting to him. He is so glad that Lucas is back in his life, that they are talking to each other like friends again and that they will get to hang out so much, but on the other hand, Eliott is confused about everything that Lucas had told him. How could he not have read the signs? He feels bad, but, like Lucas also told him, there’s no use dwelling on the past. Just as Eliott is about to put his phone away and go to sleep, Lucas’ name pops up on his screen with a message.                                                                 </p><p>
  <em>I’m glad we talked, Eli. You can’t imagine how happy I am to have you back in my life x  - Lucas </em>
</p><p>Eliott takes the sketchpad from his nightstand, quickly draws a picture of a raccoon and a hedgehog sitting on a couch, holding hands, and sends it as a response. </p><p><em> You still draw these? So cool! You’ll have to give me the original when we see each other again so I can hang it above my wall :) x - Lucas </em> </p><p>
  <em> It’s yours. Good night Lucas &lt;3 - Eliott </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Good night &lt;3 - Lucas </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eliott hasn’t seen Lucas in a week. They texted a little, but after the messages last saturday, they had only chatted about the apartment, work and school. Even though it had felt like they’d never been apart, they still had a way to go to get back to their original friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like they had discussed a week ago, Yann and Lucas would come over in the afternoon to help him move into their apartment. Eliott was feeling all kinds of nervous. He really missed Lucas, but the air between them felt heavier now, not the light and happy feeling they had when they were younger. He still isn’t sure if Lucas had been honest when he said that he was completely over Eliott.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the doorbell rings, Eliott practically runs to the front door, but his mother is faster. ‘’Lucas, it’s been too long. It’s so good to see you!’’ Eliott sees her pulling a very awkward Lucas into a hug. ‘’It’s good to see you too mama.’’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>After all this time, he still calls her mama.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eliott’s heart melts watching the scene play out in front of him. It feels so good to see them chat and smile together, just like they used to. Eliott is so caught up in his thoughts, he doesn’t even notice Lucas has moved towards him, until he has his arms around his neck. ‘’Hey, how are you doing?’’ He hugs Lucas back and smiles down at him. ‘’I’m good, very excited about this move.’’ Lucas smiles back. ‘’I’m glad. Yann will also be up in a minute to help out, he’s parking the car.’’ Eliott and Lucas go to his room to start packing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas stops dead in his tracks when he sees all the drawings on the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Shit. Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘’Fuck, sorry, I completely forgot they were there.’’ Lucas is silently staring at all the drawings; a collection of memories that Eliott had made into a sort of cartoon. A raccoon trying to run after a hedgehog, a raccoon crying and then being comforted by a cat. A cat clawing at a racoon. There are a whole lot more, but Eliott is more focussed on Lucas’ face as he takes the story in. ‘’Wow, I have really missed out on a whole bunch of drama, haven’t I?’’ Eliott knows that this is Lucas’ way of trying to make light of the situation, so he just goes with it. ‘’Yeah, you’ve missed all the popcorn-worthy bits.’’ Lucas giggles, but then he gets a serious face and he points at the first drawing. ‘’Was that after I left?’’ Eliott nods. ‘’I didn’t understand what I had done wrong. You had blocked me on everything and when I came by, you didn’t open the door. I even went to your school, but I knew you didn’t want to see me and I didn’t want to push. I think I cried for a whole month. Lucille was there for me and she helped me through it, but until last week I never understood why you left.’’ Lucas is just staring at him, wide eyed. ‘’I was only thinking about myself, I’ve never realized that I was hurting you by disappearing.’’ Eliott smiles softly and walks towards Lucas, hugging him tightly. ‘’You were very young, Lucas, it’s okay.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eliott hears Yann talking to his mom, he let’s go of Lucas and walks out into the living room. ‘’Hey Yann, thanks for helping us out as well!’’ Yann has a big smile on his face. ‘’No problem man, should we start?’’ The boys put all of Eliott’s thing into boxes. Everything fits into Yann’s car in one go.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the apartment, they drop the moving boxes in Eliott’s new room. ‘’Is this everything you own?’’ Yann frowns. ‘’No, most of my stuff is at Lucille’s. I left everything there after our fight.’’ Yann nods. ‘’So, let’s go get it then.’’ Seeing Lucille is not on Eliott’s wish list, but he would like to have all his drawing and painting supplies back. He could also use some variety in his outfits. ‘’Yeah, I guess. Will you guys come with me? I’m not really feeling up to seeing her.’’ The two boys nod. ‘’Of course Eliott, if we have to, we will even fight her!’’ Lucas grins and balls up his fists, pretending to fight someone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This boy is so cute. Wait, what?  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys drive to Lucille’s place. When she opens the door, the surprise is visible in her face, but it quickly turns into a smug look. ‘’I knew you would be back.’’ Then she registers the other two boys and her eyes land on Lucas. ‘’Oh fuck, is this one back again? Is that why you left?’’ Before Lucas can step forward to confront her, Eliott says, ‘’Lucille, I’m just here to get my painting supplies and my clothes and then I will be out of your way. And also, I left because you cheated on me.’’ He starts pushing past a dumbfounded Lucille.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his stuff is still exactly where he left it. So she had really expected him to come back after that? Lucas and Yann are excusing themselves to Lucille and following him into the apartment. Lucas’ eyes go wide, probably having the same thoughts go through his mind. ‘’So, where do we go and what do we take?’’ Yann hands them the bags they had brought with them. Eliott glances over to Lucille, who has taken a seat at the dinner table and is now watching them like they’re a reality show. ‘’If you two take all these painting supplies, I’ll go get my clothes.’’ They work on getting everything into the bags at a fast pace. Lucille remains silent throughout the whole situation. Once they’ve packed up all of Eliott’s belongings and head towards the door, Lucille stands up and walks towards Lucas and stops in front of him. ‘’You have him now, I hope you are happy. Enjoy him while this phase lasts.’’ Eliott sees the look on Lucas’ face. They have to leave, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘’Come on guys, she’s not worth it.’’ He sends Lucille a dirty look, opens the front door to let the boys out and slams it behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to the car, Eliott gets in the back with Lucas. During the drive, he notices that Lucas is being very quiet. Yann is cracking jokes, trying to lighten the mood, but Lucas just stares out of the window, gnawing on his bottom lip. Eliott reaches over, and lightly taps Lucas’ hand. He looks over, and Elliott gives him an apologetic smile, taking his hand and holding it in his own.                                      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott takes his time to decorate his new room. The guy that had lived there before him, had left a bed, a desk and a chair, so all he has to do is decorate and put his stuff into the closets. He decides to keep the drawings that were above his bed in a desk drawer. Lucas walks in with a fresh set of bedsheets and puts them on the bed. ‘’Love what you’ve done with the place, very minimalistic.’’ He has a smug look on his face. Eliott can’t help but smile. ‘’Thanks, I’ve put loads of work into making it look like this, spent a whole bunch of money too.’’ Lucas walks around the room, pretending to inspect every inch, being very dramatic. ‘’I think you could use some pictures on this wall. Maybe we should go to the park and make some nice ones when the weather clears up next week.’’ Eliott smiles at him. ‘’Sounds like a plan.’’ Lucas exclaims in excitement and hops on Eliott’s bed. ‘’Should we make the bed so you can sleep? Do you have classes tomorrow?’’ Eliott nods. ‘’Yes and yes.’’ Lucas gets up to help Eliott. When they both take the blanket, to put it on the bed, Lucas decides to pull on the blanket, toppling Eliott over. He lands on the bed face-first. Lucas decides to jump on top of him right at the moment he tries to get up again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The little shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eliott wriggles free, gets a hold of Lucas and lays him flat on his back, sitting on top of his thighs to keep him down. Eliott pins his arms above his head. ‘’You still seem to keep forgetting that I am bigger and stronger than you.’’ He grins down at Lucas, but Lucas is not smiling at all. His face is bright red and he is whimpering. ‘’Shit, sorry, I got carried away.’’ He gets off Lucas and sits down next to him. ‘’Don’t worry about it Eliott, good night.’’ His face is still beetread and he hurries out of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>************************************************   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott is walking through campus after classes, when his manager at the coffee shop calls him. ‘’Hey Eliott, we’re very low on staff right now, could you come in and help by any change?’’ He doesn’t have any plans, so he agrees.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of busy hours, Eliott and Yann close up the shop together and walk outside into the cool night air. Eliott really wants to ask him about Lucas, but he is not sure how. This is his only change, he should just go for it. ‘’So, ehm, Yann, has Lucas said anything about me?’’ Yann raises an eyebrow. ‘’Yeah, of course, we live together dude.’’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>How am I going to word this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘’No, I mean, like two weeks ago, he said he used to like me. He said he’s over me, but I’m not sure.’’ Yann frowns and looks away. ‘’I think you should have that conversation with him, not with me, sorry.’’ Eliott shrugs. ‘’I guess you’re right.’’ Yann pats him on the shoulder and gives him a sympathetic smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Oh, shit, Emma just texted me, man. She wants me to come over.’’ Yann grins at Eliott. ‘’Go get her, tiger.’’ He says, while laughing. Yann grins even wider, but then gets a serious look on his face. ‘’Talk to him, okay?’’ Eliott nods. Yann turns around, gives him a quick wave and starts walking towards his car. Eliott walks towards the bus stop and sits down on the bench.  </span>
</p><p><span>When he gets to the apartment, it’s quiet, apart from some soft snoring sounds coming from Lucas’ room. Eliott kicks off his shoes, hangs his jacket on the coat rack and silently walks into the kitchen. He fills up a glass of water and downs it, before heading towards his bedroom. He passes Lucas’ room and peeks inside. The light from outside illuminates the room just enough for Eliott to see the outline of two bodies.</span> <span>He recognises Lucas, but the other boy is unfamiliar to him. </span><em><span>Lucas is in bed with another boy. </span></em><span>Why does this make Eliott feel jealous? Lucas should do whatever makes him happy. Him and Eliott are friends, again, and he should be thankful for that. He shrugs the uneasy feeling off and goes to his room. </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eliott is a jealous boyyy ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a little longer than expected because I kept adding more, but here it is :D</p><p>Many thanks to Ellri for being super patient with me and editing &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Eliott leaves his bedroom in the morning, there’s a bleached blonde boy sitting at the dinner table with Lucas. They’re eating croissants together. The blonde boy gives Eliott a soft smile. Lucas turns around and meets Eliott’s eye. ‘’Eliott, this is -’’ Eliott doesn’t want to hear it. ‘’I’m sorry, I have to go meet some friends, I’ll see you later!’’ He practically runs out of the living room and quickly puts his shoes and jacket on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shouldn’t be weird about meeting Lucas’ boyfriend. Eliott closes the door and leans against the wall outside. He lights a cigarette and lets the smoke fill up his lungs, trying to clear his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott decides to skip classes for the day to figure out his feelings. He texts Idriss to ask him where he is, hoping he can give some insight.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yo Eliott i am at the park playing football with sofiane. You joining? - Idriss</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, be there in 15. I need to talk to you guys. - Eliott </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eliott arrives at the park, he spots the guys immediately. They’re sitting on a bench with a ball in front of them on the ground, softly speaking together. Sofiane sees him and waves him over. Eliott sits down next to them on the bench. ‘’Hey guys, how are you both doing?’’ Idriss laughs. ‘’We’re good, but I think we are here to talk about you.’’               </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’So, I presume this is about Lucas then?’’ Sofiane asks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Straight to the point then, okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘’Uhm, yeah, how did you know?’’ He just shrugs. ‘’You tell me, man.’’ Eliott isn’t sure where to start, he hadn’t told Sofiane and Idriss about Lucas’ previous feelings for him. Of course they had been curious to find out why Lucas had disappeared two years ago, but they hadn’t pushed him to tell. He decides to start at the beginning and tell them everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Allright. There’s some things I haven’t told you.’’ Idriss nods in encouragement for him to continue. ‘’So, you know how I thought that Lucas knew it was me moving in? Well, he didn’t know, so he was very surprised to say the least. But we had a good talk. He told me that he liked me, two years ago. But I didn’t know, I really didn’t. And by the time he was ready to tell me, Lucille came into my life. And he couldn’t handle seeing me with her.’’ Idriss and Sofiane are just staring at Eliott, trying to process the stream of information. ‘’Fuck, okay. That’s some heavy shit man.’’ Sofiane says. ‘’He must have really been into you to just leave like that.’’ Idriss has a very serious look on his face. ‘’Is he still… into you?’’ Eliott shakes his head. ‘’No, he even has a boyfriend.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’That’s good, right? He moved on and now you can be friends again.’’ Idriss says, but Sofiane is giving Eliott a weary look. ‘’Shit, man. You like him.’’ He says it very matter-of-factly. Idriss’ eyes widen. ‘’Fuck. You need to talk to him then, figure this out together.’’               </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all too much for Eliott. His friends mean well and they are probably right, but even if he would like Lucas, he has a boyfriend. He can’t suddenly confess his love to Lucas and break his relationship up. ‘’Thanks, guys. I will.’’ He tries his best to smile and gets up from the bench. ‘’Classes in a bit, got to go.’’ Sofiane narrows his eyes. ‘’Text me how it went, okay?’’ Eliott nods and turns on his heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t walk towards school. He couldn’t handle classes in this state, so he walks towards </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Petite Ceinture</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Once inside, he sits down in the tunnel. It’s a little past noon. Eliott can’t seem to focus on anything and his mind is going crazy. He lights up a cigarette and puts his earbuds in, to listen to some music and hopefully let his mind relax a little.             </span>
</p><p>
  <span>************************************************   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott feels cold. How long has he been here? He wants to look at his phone, but his limbs have gone numb. He hears a faint, but familiar voice calling out his name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucas? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eliott wants to look up and reach out his arms, let Lucas hug his pain away, but he can’t move. ‘’Eliott!’’ He hears it clearly this time. It’s Lucas, it couldn’t be anyone other than Lucas, he is the only one that knows about this place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Eliott feels arms surrounding him and warm breath tickles his neck. ‘’Eliott, it’s okay, I’m here now.’’ Lucas gently lifts his chin up and wipes his tears away. Eliott hadn’t even noticed that he was crying. He lets himself be enveloped in Lucas’ arms. ‘’Come on Eli, we’re going home. You need to stand up for me, can you do that?’’ Eliott lets himself be pulled up by Lucas. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t know how happy I am that you found me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can imagine the words leaving his mouth, but he doesn’t have the strength to say them out loud. Lucas looks him in the eyes and keeps holding on to his hands. Eliott hopes that Lucas will never let go. He doesn’t. Lucas keeps holding his hand and gently pulls him with him, out of the park and into the busy streets of Paris.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>************************************************   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what feels like ages, they arrive at the apartment. Lucas pours a glass of water for Eliott and makes him drink it. Eliott only now notices how dry his throat is. What time was it? And where is Yann? He glances at the clock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He had been at the tunnel for seven hours?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas guides Eliott into the bathroom and strips him to his underwear. Eliott silently watches on as Lucas does the same with his own clothes and turns the faucet on. He steps closer to Lucas and hugs him tight, hoping he can express his gratitude that way. Lucas reciprocates his hug and they stand like that for a couple of minutes, until Lucas pulls back to check on the water temperature. He helps Eliott step into the tub and pulls him down to sit with him, facing each other.      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott’s toes and fingers still feel numb from the night’s cold, but the rest of his body is slowly warming up in the warm bath. He keeps holding on to Lucas, afraid that if he let’s go, Lucas might disappear again. He doesn’t want that to happen, Lucas makes him feel safe. Lucas feels like home.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’How did you know where I was?’’ His voice comes out frail and unsure. Lucas gives him a warm smile. ‘’Imane texted me that her brother was worried about you and if I had seen you. So I tried calling you, but when you didn’t pick up, I went by your school. No one had seen you there, so I went by your parents’ place, but your father didn’t know where you were either. So I tried Lucille, but thankfully you weren’t there. So there was only one place left.’’ Eliott is feeling all kinds of emotions at the same time. ‘’I’m very glad I eventually found you. You had me so worried.’’ Eliott gets closer to Lucas and wraps his arms around him ‘’Thank you for finding me.’’                           </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feeling of love overwhelms Eliott suddenly, sitting in the tub like that, completely wrapped up in Lucas. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is more than friendship. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He is sure of it now. Eliott pulls back slightly, looks Lucas in the eyes and then brings his face closer to Lucas’. He looks down at Lucas’ mouth and then back up into his eyes. Lucas gives him an almost invisible nod. When their lips touch, it feels like fireworks explode around them. Eliott is feeling everything at once, it’s almost too much. He grabs Lucas’ hair at the back of his head to pull his face closer to his own. Lucas lets out a little gasp when Eliott bites his lower lip and parts his lips for him. He lets his tongue glide into Lucas’ mouth, letting their tongues dance around each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eliott finally pulls back, he takes a moment to take Lucas in. His hair is sticking to the sides of his face and his cheeks are bright red. He is silently staring up into Eliott’s eyes, a sly smile on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘’Fuck, Lucas, I am so sorry, I forgot about your boyfriend!’’ Lucas looks confused. ‘’Boyfriend? What boyfriend?’’ Lucas’ starts frowning now. ‘’The bleached blonde that was in your bed the other night.’’ Eliott feels sad saying it out loud. Lucas loudly starts laughing. ‘’What? Why are you laughing?’’ Lucas can’t seem to stop laughing. ‘’You mean Sander? Our old roommate who moved in with </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend</span>
  <em>
    <span>?’’ Sander? he had heard that name before, but this didn’t make sense. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Your old roommate? Why was he in your bed?’’ Lucas shrugs. ‘’His boyfriend, Robbe, had to go back to the Netherlands over the weekend and Sander was feeling like shit, so I offered him to sleep in my bed with me. It makes him feel safe and it lets him have an actual good night’s sleep. When he lived with us, he would sleep in my bed sometimes when he was feeling down. It would offer him comfort, that’s all, nothing ever happened between us. Sander and I have always been friends, nothing more.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott is speechless and he can feel his face heat up. He had been so stupid. He could’ve just asked Lucas or actually stayed around when he was trying to introduce Sander to him. ‘’I feel so stupid, sorry.’’ Lucas has a cheeky smile on his face when he grabs Eliott’s hand. ‘’Were we feeling a little jealous?’’ Eliott just grimaces at him and gets out of the tub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls two big, fluffy towels out of the cupboard and covers himself in one and then Lucas in the other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucas looks so small</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks to himself. ‘’Why are you staring at me like that?’’ Eliott smiles. ‘’Because you are the most adorable boy I’ve ever seen. I don’t know how I haven’t realized that sooner. I mean, I’ve always found you cute, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’’ Lucas blushes, which makes him even more adorable in Eliott’s opinion. He leans down to kiss Lucas again. The kiss stays innocent and closed-mouthed this time.         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Boys! I’ve got us some Chinese food! Where are you two?’’ Eliott opens the bathroom door and steps into the living room with Lucas in tow. Yann’s eyes go wide at the sight before him. Lucas’ face goes bright red. Eliott giggles and pulls Lucas towards him, hugging him from behind and placing his own head atop of Lucas’. ‘’We were taking a bath, because I lost track of time outside and almost lost my toes from frostbite.’’ Yann has a confused look on his face. ‘’So… Are you two a thing now, or?’’ Eliott notices Lucas muscles freeze under him. ‘’I’m just very happy that he found me, Yann, we’ll see what happens.’’ Yann shrugs, puts the food on the table and walks into the kitchen to get plates for them. ‘’Whatever you two are, I’m not eating with you when you’re naked, so put some clothes on please.’’ He says it with a grin, but his tone is very serious. ‘’We’re not naked!’’ Lucas pouts, but he is already walking towards his room to grab some clothes. Eliott does the same. He puts on sweatpants and a t-shirt and heads back into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott halts in the hallway when he hears Yann talking to Lucas. ‘’... don’t want to see you get hurt, Lucas. How do you know this is genuine? After all these years he suddenly realizes he is into you?’’ ‘’Yann, I am a big boy, I can take care of myself, it’s okay. I will talk to him, okay?’’ Eliott gets it, but it still hurts him to hear Yann talk like that. He would never do anything to hurt Lucas, he will have to tell Lucas later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>************************************************   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner and a movie, everyone heads to their own rooms. Eliott takes his shirt and pants off. He is about to go to the bathroom, when he hears a soft knock on his door. He opens the door and sees Lucas on the other side, who seems nervous. ‘’What’s up Lucas?’’ Lucas walks into his room and sits down on the bed. ‘’What was that? In the bathroom?’’ He looks up at Eliott from under his eyelashes. Eliott sits down next to him and takes his hand in his own. ‘’That was how I feel Lucas. I have always loved you. I just needed a wake up call to see that I really like you too. When we were younger and you came out, I wondered if you had ever been into me, but I was scared to ask you, I didn’t want to ruin everything.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas just stares at Eliott. ‘’I have always loved you too Eliott, you have always been the one for me, from the beginning. But I thought you didn’t feel the same, so I settled for being your best friend. But seeing you with someone else... It broke my heart. I am happy to have you back in my life, but I can not handle ever losing you again, not when I finally have you. You have to promise me that Eliott.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott pulls Lucas into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder. ‘’I’m never ever letting you go Lucas.’’           </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. Much. Fluff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helloooo! I split this chapter in to two, so this is just a short one.<br/>Chapter 8 will be up soon, just needs editing :3</p><p>tyty again for all the edits Ellri &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucas wakes in the middle of the night to a warm body pressed up against his back and an arm wrapped around his waist. Eliott’s breath tickles his neck. Lucas can’t help the smile on his face; it’s the happiest he has ever felt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>After all these years, Eliott is finally mine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He settles back into a deep, comfortable sleep. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he awakes again in the morning, he turns around and faces Eliott, who is still softly snoring. The blanket is twisted around his legs, exposing his upper body. The sunlight seeps through the curtains and illuminates the lines on his stomach. Lucas can’t help but stare at the beautiful man lying next to him. He had seen Eliott like this many times in his life, but only now does it feel like he is allowed to look at him and enjoy his beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas still can’t believe that Eliott had kissed him. He hadn’t expected it. He was so happy when he found his best friend, but the state he found him in had also scared him. Eliott’s face had been covered in tears and he was shivering, probably sat in that position for a while. All Lucas wanted to do in that moment was to take care of him and get him warmed up and to see Eliott smile again.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Imane had called him, he had searched all the places he could think of, but no one had seen Eliott. He remembered the tunnel from when they were kids. He had taken him there once when he was in a bad mood and he had told Lucas that that was his safe place, that he went there when everything became too much to handle. It was the place where he could get his thoughts in order and calm his emotions down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas wasn’t sure why Eliott would be there or why he was in that state, but when his best friend had looked at him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the bath, Lucas’ heart skipped a beat and he understood. His feelings were being reciprocated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eliott had asked Lucas if he was over him, for the sake of their friendship he had said yes, but Eliott had never left his heart or his mind. He kept replaying memories in his head, wishing he could go back to that time. The time before he had realized his feelings for Eliott were more than friendship, when they would innocently play fight and chase each other. The time when it was all so much easier. But there had also been </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if </span>
  </em>
  <span>thoughts. What if he would have told Eliott how he feels? What if Eliott had felt the same? These thoughts had gone through his mind, but then he would just picture Eliott with his tongue down Lucille’s throat and the questions would be answered.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Eliott had come back in his life, the doubt also came back. The way he had inquired about Lucas’ feelings for him now, had felt off. The interactions with Lucille were strange to experience as well; there was no love left between the two of them. Lucas had been too afraid to let himself think like that, he didn’t want to ruin this friendship for a second time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas doesn’t feel like this, whatever they are now, will ruin that friendship. Kissing Eliott felt right, like they had always belonged together in that way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’What are you staring at, creeper?’’ Eliott gives him a wide smile. Lucas looks into Eliott’s eyes and feels the blush creep up from his neck to his cheeks. ‘’Come on, let’s go brush our teeth so we can make out all morning.’’ The grin on Eliott’s face gives Lucas a warm feeling in his chest. He grabs one of Eliott’s hands and pulls him up. ‘’Let’s go then.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way to the bathroom, giggling like little kids. Lucas is just about to spit out his toothpaste, when Eliott decides to playfully smack his ass. His breath hitches and he feels the blush creep up again. Lucas rinses his mouth and looks up to meet Eliott’s eyes, who cheekily smiles down at him. ‘’What?’’ He asks innocently, knowing full well the effect he has on Lucas. ‘’You are going to be the death of me.’’ Eliott gives him a shocked face. ‘’I would never dare, Lucas, I would miss you way too much.’’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>The sap</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas hops onto the bathroom counter and pulls a very willing Eliott towards him. ‘’Bossy Lucas, I like-’’ Eliott can’t finish his sentence, because Lucas has captured his lips with his own. He lets out a soft whimper when Lucas licks into his mouth, demanding entrance and quickly turning the kiss from soft and sweet to hot and wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas is completely lost in the kiss. Eliott is standing between his legs. Lucas feels his hand slide around his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His own hands travel into Elliot's hair, softly gripping at the back of his head. Lucas can feel Eliott against his thigh. He himself isn’t unaffected either and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Eliott, who glides his free hand over Lucas stomach and under his waistband.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too much for Lucas and suddenly he feels a wave of panic hit him. He pulls back and shoves Eliott away from him, jumping off the counter. He practically runs into his room and locks the door behind him. Footsteps follow and stop at the door. ‘’Lucas, are you ok? Did I do something wrong?’’ Lucas stays silent. He isn’t sure how he can explain what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’Lucas, please, talk to me. I’m sorry if I did something you didn’t want.’’ Eliott sounds desperate, pleading, but Lucas stays silent. Eliott walks away from the door and he hears the door to his bedroom shut. Eliott knows him well enough to give him time. They will discuss later.      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>************************************************          </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas arrives at school a little while later. He is early, but spots Alexia already sitting in the school yard. ‘’Hey, what are you doing here at this time of the morning?’’ She chirps. ‘’I could ask you the same.’’ He answers, while sitting down on the bench next to her. She raises an eyebrow, challenging him to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘’I uh... I kind of  ran away from Eliott.’’ Alexia’s eyes widen. ‘’What? Why? Arthur told me that you guys got together?’’ Lucas shakes his head. ‘’No, we’re not together. We just kissed. Two times now.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexia looks at him, confused. ‘’But, why did you run away from him then?’’ Lucas sighs and looks at the ground. ‘’I.. He.. We were making out this morning in the bathroom. I was sitting on the counter and Eliott was standing between my legs. The kiss got kind of heated and he reached his hand for my.. You know.. It went too fast for me. I’ve never really done anything with anyone. Only with Chloe, but I didn’t take that further than making out, for obvious reasons.’’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexia takes a moment to grasp the information and then giggles, takes his hand and looks at him with a serious face. ‘’Communication, Lucas, you need to communicate to Eliott what you feel comfortable with. Let him know what you do want and what you don’t want. You know he is a good person and he will wait for you to be ready.’’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes sense. They hadn’t talked in two years, Eliott has no clue about Lucas’ non-existent sex life. Lucas couldn’t blame him for misreading the situation.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas genuinely loves this amazing human being with a personality matching her colourful hair and outfits. ‘’Thank you Alexia, I love you.’’ She smiles a wide smile. ‘’You’re not too bad yourself, Lucas.’’  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be... less fluffy... ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing smut; i hope it's okay :D </p><p>Thank you Ellri for editing :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Lucas is leaving his last class, he nearly bumps into Eliott, who looks down at him with a weary smile. ‘’Hey, you didn’t answer my texts and I’m still not sure what happened this morning, I got worried so I decided to come talk to you.” He gazes down at Lucas, with weary eyes. “I can’t lose you again, Lucas.” Lucas feels bad. How would he have felt in Eliott’s position? He quickly throws his arms around Eliott’s neck and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. “I’m sorry Eli, it’s just…” He looks down at the ground, letting go of Eliott. He feels his cheeks turn red. “Let’s not discuss this here. If I remember correctly, I was promised a date at the park, if I remember correctly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk to the park in silence, saving their talk for when they arrive. Lucas knows Eliott wants answers, but he feels stupid about his feelings and doesn’t know how to share them. Eliott must notice that he is struggling with his thoughts, and so he reaches out a hand for him to hold. Lucas takes his hand, giving a small grin as he does so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrive, Lucas can feel he has a knot in his stomach. Eliott smiles down at him, still holding his hand. Lucas chooses a bench near the water and sits down, pulling Eliott down with him. He had been patient enough with him, but now Lucas feels like he really needs to spit it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise you won’t laugh, okay?” Eliott gives him a questioning look before softly saying “I promise.’’ Lucas nervously smiles and fidgets with his coat zipper. “I’m sorry for this morning, Eli... I was really enjoying the kiss, but then you touched my stomach and I wasn’t sure what was going to happen and I got scared. I’ve never…” Eliott looks at him, wide-eyed. “I know you’re experienced, because you had Lucille, but also before that… and maybe after. And here I am, with zero experience. I felt unsure and insecure.’’ Eliott grabs his hand and gently squeezes. “What do you mean inexperienced? You’ve never had sex?’’ Lucas shakes his head. “Never gone further than kissing.’’ Eliott makes a weird noise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was that a growl?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Sorry, Lucas. I didn’t know, I just assumed. I mean, you’re hot. And adorable.” Eliott winks at him, which makes Lucas blush, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “From now on, please tell me what you do want and what you don’t want me to do, okay?” Lucas nods and scoots closer to Eliott to hug him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, before we go any further, maybe we should make it official?” Lucas looks at Eliott, head tilted to the side. ‘’What do you mean?’’ Eliott reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small box. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? What is going on? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Lucas, will you be the hedgehog to my raccoon?’’ He opens up the box. It contains a hedgehog pendant on a silver necklace. Lucas’ heart skips a beat. “Yes, Eliott, of course.’’ Eliott leans down and gently cups his face, kissing him softly. He reaches around Lucas to put the necklace around his neck. “You make me so happy, Lucas.’’ He whispers it very softly, but Lucas catches it and it makes him feel warm inside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****************************************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking up the stairs to the apartment after a long day of classes, Lucas is relieved that it is finally the weekend. As he nears the apartment, he hears the faint sound of some music. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds like EDM</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he remarks to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eliott must be home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He walks through the front door, and sees Eliott dancing around in the kitchen. He hasn’t heard him come in, so Lucas takes this moment to take in this view of his boyfriend. Eliott’s hair is in a wild disarray from all the dancing around and he is wearing an apron covered in smears of (what Lucas presumes to be) tomato sauce. Lucas is standing in the doorway with a smile on his face when Eliott spots him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby, were you creeping on me again?’’ Eliott smiles and walks towards Lucas, pulling him into his arms. “I can’t help myself, you’re just too cute.” Eliott pulls back to look down at Lucas. “Cute, huh?” Lucas nods and kisses him on the lips, sweet and slow. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why are you wearing an apron?” Eliott gives Lucas a mysterious smile and takes his hand. “Follow me.” He leads Lucas to a beautifully set dinner table, with candles illuminating the whole living room. “Woah, Eliott, thank you.” Lucas almost whispers it, but Eliott catches it, smiles and leaves the room. Lucas takes a seat, waiting for him to come back. He enters with two plates of lasagna and sets them down. “I also got us some shitty wine, hold on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas is a few bites into the lasagna, and can’t believe how delicious it is. “This is the best lasagna I’ve ever had, Eliott, seriously.’’ He smiles widely. “I’m glad you like it. I also have dessert.” Lucas feels a sudden surge of confidence. “Are you the dessert, by any chance?” Now it’s Eliott’s turn to get red cheeks. Lucas sees him freeze, blush and then smile. “Wow, Lucas, I wasn’t expecting that, fuck.” Lucas innocently looks up at him through his lashes. Eliott mutters another </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> under his breath, stands up and walks to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes back with a carton of ice cream and two spoons. “So I’ve heard something about a party later tonight. Yann is going. Are we?” Eliott inquires. Flashbacks from the previous party still haunt his mind. “If you want to, but I’d rather just stay in.” Eliott’s eyes sparkle. “I was hoping you would say that. We could have a movie night and watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Call Me by Your Name?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucas gives him a soft smile. “Cuddling up to a movie and eating ice cream together sounds like an amazing plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>************************************************   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie is nearing its end. They’ve finished the whole tub of ice cream and Lucas is feeling emotional. “I am really glad our story went a different way.” Lucas had been sitting next to Eliott, leaning into him throughout the whole movie. ‘’Me too.’’ Eliott says and he pulls Lucas in for a kiss. The angle is awkward, so Lucas decides to sit in Eliott’s lap. He lets out an audible gasp when Lucas straddles him and deepens the kiss. Lucas loves the way Eliott takes control of the kiss, grabbing a fistfull of his hair and pulling him even closer to himself. Lucas imagines the way Eliott could control him in other ways as well and he is completely gone. Lucas grinds down into Eliott, who moans into his mouth. He pulls back and asks, “What do you want to do Lucas?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to… see you… all of you.” Eliott grins. “Okay, but not here, I don’t want Yann to kill us.” Lucas pouts. “I bet Sander and Robbe have done all kinds of things on this couch and Yann himself as well with Emma!” Eliott giggles, stands up and pulls Lucas up as well. Before Lucas can react, Eliott picks him up and carries him to his bedroom, bridal style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Eliott manhandles him, turns Lucas on even more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Throw me on the bed and fuck me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” Eliott comes to a standstill, Lucas still in his arms and he looks down, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Did I say that out loud? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eliott just keeps staring at him. Then he gets a wicked grin on his face, walks towards the bed and gently throws Lucas into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas' heart is going crazy. He is nervous and excited at once. Eliott takes his shirt and pants off and hops into bed next to Lucas. He sits up on his knees and makes sure to look Lucas in the eyes for a moment before ever so slowly slips two thumbs under the waistband of his boxers. Lucas can already see the outline of his dick through the tight fabric. Eliott slowly sways his hips from side to side, smirking down at a wide-eyed Lucas.              </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eliott finally stops teasing him and slowly pulls his boxers all the way down, all Lucas can think is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus. How the fuck will that fit anywhere? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looks back up at Eliott, who is still smirking. He throws his boxers on the ground and lies back down next to Lucas. “Good?” Lucas nods, but all he can mutter is a breathy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His mind can’t really make a better sentence at the moment. Eliott turns towards him and kisses his face, neck and then lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets on top of Lucas and deepens the kiss; Lucas opening up his mouth for him. He pushes Eliott back gently to take his own shirt off. Being fully clothed with a naked Eliott on top of him feels weird. The feeling of their skin touching is giving Lucas all kinds of feelings. He reaches around and starts pulling at his belt, needing more contact. “Can I do it?” Eliott looks down at him and gives him a warm smile. Lucas nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott’s long and nimble fingers undo his belt in a quick movement, and he throws it across the room. He unbuttons his jeans and slides his pants down. Lucas sees Eliott bite his lip as he looks down at Lucas’ boxers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, he can’t just do things like that and not expect me to cum immediately. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucas tries to get his pleads across with his eyes. “Are you sure?” He nods and Eliott gently peels his underwear off. His eyes get even darker and he mutters a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>under his breath. “You’re beautiful Lucas.” He can’t believe all this is happening. No one has ever looked at him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that exact thing in my dream.” Lucas blurts out. “What dream?” Eliott is still sitting between his legs, looking down at him with a slight smile on his face. Shit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. What is it with being in this state and saying all my thoughts out loud? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I… erm… I might have dreamt about you before you came back into my life. We were making out and then you said those exact words.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evil smirk on Eliott’s face can’t mean much good. “Did you wake up from that dream hard?” He wiggles his eyebrows. Lucas covers his reddening face with his eyes, but whispers a soft “Yes.” Eliott lets out another moan and climbs back on top of Lucas. He cups his face and looks into his eyes. “You are not only very beautiful, you are also very fucking hot.” Now it’s Lucas's turn to moan into Eliott’s mouth when he feels his dick against his own. He grinds up into Eliott, looking for friction. It gives him a little bit of release, but he needs more. “Please, Eliott… please… I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hovers over him and cocks his head to the side and looks into Lucas’ eyes. “Would you like me to blow you?” Lucas feels like his heart stops. He stares back at Eliott’s, wide- eyed. “You can’t just ask it like that.” He grins back. “Can I, though?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>This man will really be the death of me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yes, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and starts attacking his neck, giving him sweet kisses and little love bites, marking his lover. He leaves a trail of soft kisses down his chest, giving his nipples extra attention. Lucas makes a noise he didn't even know he had in him. Eliott pauses and looks up into his eyes, a wide smile on his face, before lowering his face onto Lucas’ abdomen. He takes his time, kissing his abdomen and his thighs, avoiding the one spot where Lucas needs him the most. “Eli… please.” Eliott looks up at him and licks a stripe down Lucas’ length.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas doesn’t even have time to think before Eliott has his lips around the head of his cock. It feels so warm and wet, he feels like he might explode. He involuntarily bucks his hips up, in need of more. Eliott places his hands firmly on Lucas’ hips and sinks his mouth as low as he can go. Looking up at Lucas through his lashes, with his dick in his mouth is absolutely sinful. He moves his head up and down skillfully. Lucas knows he won’t last long, he already feels the familiar heat pool up in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eli… I am going to-” Lucas tries to warn him, but he keeps going. Before Lucas can even register it, he is shooting his white hot liquid down Eliott’s throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. That is the best thing I have ever felt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eliott sits up, wipes his mouth and gives Lucas a grin before lying down next to him. “That was… that was amazing, Eliott. Fuck.” He gets a smile in return before Eliott kisses him. Lucas can taste himself on his tongue. It’s weird, but it doesn’t gross him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliott.. I need to take care of you too.” Lucas pants out between kisses. ‘’It’s okay, Lucas, only if you want to.” Lucas does want to, he just isn’t sure how he has to do it. He’ll just try and mimic whatever was just done to him.                         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes Eliott’s cock in his hand and starts stroking in slow, careful movements. He must already be close, because his head is shiny with precum and Eliott is letting out small gasps with every movement. Lucas gets up and sits between Eliott’s legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think too much, just go for it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Heart beating in his chest, he leans down and takes the head in his mouth. It’s not a bad feeling and when he looks over at Eliott, he understands why people enjoy doing this. He starts bobbing his head up and down slowly, getting used to this new sensation. The moans that escape Eliott’s lips are spurring Lucas on to go quicker and deeper. Eliott hits the back of his throat, making tears spring to his eyes and having to suppress his gag reflex.         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas pulls back and coughs. Eliott sits up in front of him, giggling, before hugging Lucas. He feels his cheeks heat up. “Happens to the best of us, baby, are you okay?” Lucas doesn’t answer. He is determined to finish his task, he pushes a wide-eyed Eliott back into his original position and takes his dick back into his mouth. Lucas hears him mutter something under his breath when he sinks down, careful not to go too deep this time.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Lucas feels Eliott’s hands gently tugging at his hair. “Lucas, Lucas, pull off.” He grunts it out, but Lucas does as he is told. Eliott takes his dick in his own hand, tugs a few times and cums on his own stomach. Lucas stares at the scene in front of him and feels his dick twitch, ready for another round. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… Eli… Fuck.” Eliott grins up at him. “Right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will go get you a towel. Stay right where you are.” Lucas throws his boxers on and hops off the bed. He is just about to leave the bathroom with a towel, when he bumps into Emma. She looks him up and down and smirks. “Got company?” Lucas’ face reddens, giving Emma the answer to her question. “Fuck! Is it Eliott? Can I see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Emma! Not now.” Emma gives him a cheeky smile. “Oh, shit, he is naked. Hot.” Lucas scoffs, shoves her aside and heads back to Eliott’s bedroom. He closes and locks the bedroom door, just in case. Eliott is still in place, arms behind his head, smiling at Lucas. He sits down next to him and gently wipes him off, discarding the towel on the ground. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just one more chapter to go... We'll have a tiny bit more angst, a whole bunch of fluff and some more smut ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooooo I split another chapter, which means we will get 10 chapters instead of the original 5 I started out with in my head :D</p>
<p>Thanks again, Ellri &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been nearly a month since Eliott had given Lucas the necklace and he’s enjoyed every minute since. They were still finding their way in the romantic relationship, but apart from the physical aspect of it, Eliott had noticed that not much has changed compared to before. Lucas is still, or rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his best friend and they’ve spent every waking moment together. He has never felt happier in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His drawing and painting classes had all been filled with Lucas. His professors must be sick by now to see different parts of him, but Eliott couldn’t care less; he is his muse for life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing up?” A sleepy looking Lucas walks into the living room, wearing one of Eliott’s shirts and his own underwear. The shirt is too big on him, and hangs off his small frame. It’s the most adorable thing Eliott has ever seen. “I was just thinking and drawing, couldn’t sleep anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas takes a seat next to him and looks over to his notebook. “Are those </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>legs?!” Eliott lets out a giggle and nods. “Yeah, this is what your legs look like when you are sleeping. You always stick them out under the blanket.” He had studied every line, every muscle, every mole and imprinted it onto his brain. He didn’t even need to see Lucas, he could picture him; every detail.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are weird, but I love you, so it’s okay.” Lucas smiles and yawns. “I love you too. Want to go back to bed and cuddle?” Lucas’ smile gets even wider and he nods, getting up and pulling Eliott behind him towards his bedroom. Eliott falls asleep with Lucas softly snoring in his arms.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wakes up to Emma and Yann looking down at them, both sporting a wide grin on their faces. “What… the actual fuck are you guys doing?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should really lock that door.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here to tell you about my party friday and to invite you”, Emma says, “I won’t take no for an answer because your friends are coming too.” Lucas blinks a couple of times and registers his friends’ presence as well. “Party?” He groans and hides his face in Eliott’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be there. Now, shoo.” He kisses Lucas on top of his hair, after Yann and Emma close the door as they leave. “A party with all our friends sounds nice, right?” Lucas looks up at him and nods, smiling softly.          </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>************************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s party consists of a smaller group of people this time. Imane hadn’t been all too happy with the decision to invite her brother and his friends. Eliott suspected it had something to do with the presence of Sofiane. He had seen the way they secretly looked at each other. When he had told Lucas, the little shit that he is, had immediately texted Imane. She had, of course, denied the claims. He knows better though.        </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliott introduces </span>
  <em>
    <span>his mec </span>
  </em>
  <span>to his friends and gets to meet the friends of Lucas that he hadn’t met yet. He really likes Alexia and Noor. They’re making small talk with him when a familiar bleached blonde boy comes up to them with a smaller brunette in tow. “Sander, right?” Sander looks surprised. “Yes, how did you know?” Eliott grins. “I’ve seen you before, In Lucas’ bed. Got us in a bit of a misunderstanding.” Sander laughs and mutters a “Whoops…” The brunette reaches his hand out towards Eliott. “Hi, I’m Robbe, Sander’s boyfriend.” Something about this boy reminds him of Lucas, but he can’t seem to place it. “Nice to meet you, it’s good to put a face to a name.” He gets rewarded with a sly smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chat for a bit, until Idriss pulls him away to dance. “That boyfriend of yours has told us all kinds of stories. I especially enjoyed the one about that blonde one over there.” He points at Sander. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The little shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eliott scoffs and just keeps dancing, not giving Idriss the satisfaction of a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More people join in, until almost everyone is dancing. The music is loud and the alcohol is flowing. Eliott dances close to Lucas, surrounded by all their friends, he is feeling ecstatic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idriss and Imane are leaving, let’s say goodbye to them.” Lucas is already walking towards the hallway. Eliott follows him. After chatting a bit with them in the hallway, where they can actually hear each other without having to shout over the music, they say their goodbyes and promise to see them soon.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they come back into the living room, Sander is standing in the middle of the living room, giggling like a maniac and telling all kinds of tall tales to the group gathered around him. He seems to be drunk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>drunk. It amuses Eliott, so he joins the small crowd with Lucas in tow. He stands in front of Eliott, letting him embrace him from behind.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sander’s face lights up when he sees them. “Lucas! The star of the sh- show!” He holds up a cup with a shaky hand. “I was just about to tell a story about you. You re-remeber when you fell down with Robbe?” Eliott feels Lucas tense up under him. He squeezes his arm, but gets no response. Sander, in the meanwhile, has made sure that Robbe is also here for the story. “So, it's a very funny story,” he giggles, “my dear Robbe was wasted, holding on to Lucas here. But you see, Lucas isn’t all that strong, so they fell. To the.. the floor. And when I helped my dear Robbe up, Lucas was sporting the most beautiful hard-on. It was amazing!’’ Eliott makes eye contact with a seemingly mortified Robbe. Lucas hasn’t moved a muscle in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the actual hell is Sander doing?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… What? Robbe?” Eliott isn’t sure what to do. He feels Lucas wriggle out of his arms and sees him heading towards the front door in a straight line. Eliott starts moving through the crowd to follow Lucas outside, when Robbe grabs a hold of his arm. ‘’I’m sorry Eliott, I didn’t know either.’’ Big brown eyes stare up at him. ‘’No worries, Robbe. I’m going to find him now, okay.’’ He lets him go and nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliott makes his way outside and finds Lucas sitting on the canopy that’s on the front porch. ‘’I thought you left.’’ He sits down next to Lucas and puts an arm around his waist, pulling him into his own body. ‘’You are not mad?’’ Eliott notices that Lucas is teary-eyed. ‘’Mad? At you? If there is someone I should be mad at, It’s Sander. He is very drunk though, so I don’t think he is aware of what he is doing.’’ He wipes a tear of Lucas’ cheek and replaces it with a soft kiss. ‘’You can’t really control what happens with that part of your body, Lu, and it also happened before we got together. Don’t worry about it, okay?’’ He feels Lucas lean into his body, so he hugs him even tighter, placing a kiss on top of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we get out of here?”  Lucas nods. “Allright, let’s go then.” He gets off the canopy and holds out a hand for Lucas to grab, pulling him onto his feet. “We’re not saying goodbye?” Eliott shrugs. “We’ll probably see them tomorrow anyway, let’s go home and cuddle.” Lucas has a cheeky smile on his face. “Only cuddling? Or maybe more?” Eliott slaps his ass in response.      </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>************************************************      </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, Sander just texted me. Robbe has told him what he did yesterday and he feels like shit, so he wants to take us out on a double date as an apology.” Lucas walks into the kitchen to show Eliott the text. He reads it quickly and nods his head. “Yeah, why not? What do they want to do?” Lucas shrugs. “I’ll ask him.” Eliott continues preparing some fruit and yoghurt for the two of them while Lucas impatiently stares at his phone. A notification pops up on his screen and he shows Eliott. “Dinner, that sounds like fun.” Lucas smiles brightly and types out a response. “My first double date!” He practically screams it, bouncing around the kitchen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the adorable little shit. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrive at the restaurant, the other two are already there. Eliott can feel Lucas’ excitement, which is very cute, in Eliott’s opinion. He grabs his hand and they walk over together, sitting down across the other boys. Sander has a guilty look on his face. “Hi guys, I’m very sorry for what happened.” Lucas shrugs. “It’s okay Sander. I just didn’t know you knew. It was quite a shock.” Sander giggles, seemingly relaxing. “Yeah, I uh.. noticed. Well, I hope I can make it up to you two. I already made it up to Robbe this morning.” He smirks and Robbe’s face turns beet-red. Eliott can’t help but laugh. Lucas is quiet next to him, shaking his head, smiling slyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys order their meals and settle into a comfortable chit-chat. “So, according to Lucas we go to the same school, Eliott.” Sander looks at him, a serious look on his face. “Yes we do, but I’m a year above you.” Lucas had told Eliott a while back, but he had forgotten to talk about it with Sander at the party. “I don’t believe you, Eliott. I have never seen you there and I am sure I would have remembered such a handsome man.” Sander says that with a grin, enticing dirty looks from both Lucas and Robbe. Eliott is left speechless. He isn’t sure what the best response would be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So while Robbe was in The Netherlands, faithfully waiting to see you again, you were checking out cute boys all day? Scandalous.” Lucas scoffs. “I can’t believe it, Sander. How can I ever trust you again?” Robbe is playing along. Eliott is enjoying the panicked look on Sander’s face. The boys can’t take it anymore and burst into laughter. “Just teasing, babe.” Robbe gives him a kiss on his cheek, that has turned a nice shade of pink.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spend another two hours enjoying the food and the company, cracking jokes and sharing stories from their childhood. Robbe shares a story about struggling with internalized homophobia and Sander tells them about the depressive episodes he sometimes gets.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliott really enjoys hanging out like this and he remarks that they should do this more often; a statement they all agree on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After saying their goodbyes, Lucas and Eliott take the bus back to the apartment. Lucas looks up at him and whispers, “What do you think Sander meant when he said he had made it up to Robbe?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he serious? He can’t be. Is he really that innocent? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucas doesn’t seem to be joking. “I think he meant that he apologized with a sexual favour.” He tries to say it without laughing. “‘Oh... I’m so stupid.‘’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas puts his face in his hands, actively avoiding Eliott’s eyes. He gently wriggles Lucas’ arms away from his face and cups his chin, making him look up into his eyes. “You’re not stupid, you are adorable.” Lucas gives him a small smile. “Maybe I will have to make it up to you, that I said that about myself.” Eliott feels his dick twitch. He is wearing tight jeans, on a bus; not the best time to get into that situation. “Shush, you can’t say things like that here.” Lucas innocently bats his lashes and smiles, before grabbing a hold of his hand and getting up. Eliott hadn’t even noticed they were already at their stop. He pulls his jacket down as far as he can in the front and follows Lucas out of the bus.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yann is out with Emma, which gives the boys some time alone. Eliott can barely close the door behind him and Lucas is already hanging around his neck, kissing him fervently. He almost slams Eliott’s back into the door. He doesn’t mind this side of Lucas, but it is unexpected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas lets his hand travel down Eliott’s body and stops at his dick, which is already achingly hard. He palms him before opening up his jeans and getting down on his knees. Eliott is frozen in place. Lucas cocks his head and innocently smiles up at him before pulling his jeans and underwear down in one go, revealing his erect cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas looks up at him with dark eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, before sliding his dick into said mouth. Eliott lets out a gasp at the sudden feeling of warm, wet pleasure. He isn’t used to Lucas being so straightforward and demanding; it’s a huge turn on. The image of Lucas, on his knees, dick in his mouth is the hottest thing Eliott has ever seen. He should imprint that image in his brain and draw it later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the short time they had been together, Lucas had gotten more confident in his oral skills. He is expertly moving his tongue and bobbing his head. Hands placed firmly on Eliott’s hips and looking up through his lashes, Lucas knows exactly what he is doing. He won’t last long like this, but he doesn’t mind, the rush of this is part of the appeal. He gently tugs on Lucas' hair, to let him know he is close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls off with a pop, but keeps stroking Eliott. “I want you to cum on my face, take over.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus, what the fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He takes his dick into his hand, strokes a few times and aims for Lucas’ mouth. A few spurts land on his cheek and some drips down his chin. Eliott watches as Lucas uses his finger to swipe the cum of his face and pops his finger in his mouth, until his face is as clean as it gets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scrap what I thought earlier. THIS is the hottest thing ever.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I return the favour?” Lucas' cheeks turn a shade of pink. “I kind of… already took care of it.” Eliott only now notices that his pants are open and he has a dark spot on his underwear. He mutters a silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>under his breath before helping Lucas to his feet. “Shower?” He asks, while taking Lucas in his arms. “Yes please, I’m dirty.” Eliott giggles. “You are a very dirty boy, indeed.”                    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lying in bed together, Eliott notices that Lucas is acting weird. He is staring into the distance, gnawing on his bottom lip. “What is on your mind, Lu?” Lucas looks up at him, a worried look on his face. “When we fooled around for the first time and you blew me, how… how did you know how to do that?’’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliott plays with the pendant on Lucas’ neck, before looking into his eyes. ‘’Lucille and I were on and off and in one of those off moments… I met a guy at a bar. He took me home and taught me how to blow him. We didn’t go any further than that because I wasn’t comfortable. It didn’t mean anything, I don’t even remember his name anymore.’’ Lucas stays quiet for a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Wow… I hadn’t expected that. Have you always known that you weren’t into girls exclusively?’’ Eliott shakes his head. ‘’No, but when you came out to me, I thought about it for a bit, but I wasn’t sure. That guy at the bar just happened after a few drinks. But when I saw you again, I got so confused. I wasn’t sure what I was feeling, to be honest. Happiness at first of course, but then I started getting all these mixed feelings and the thing with Sander… I knew it was more than friendship when I felt an overwhelming sense of love sitting there with you in the bathtub. I felt like we were always meant to be.’’ Lucas seems to be happy with that answer, because he nods, smiles and lies down next to Eliott, cuddling him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 10 is nearly done and will be up this week :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's finished! </p>
<p>Some more smut... And fluff :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been exactly one month since Eliott had given Lucas the necklace. After his classes are done, Eliott is waiting for Lucas outside the school gate with a beautiful bouquet of red roses. When he sees the look on Lucas’ face, his heart melts. He takes the roses with a huge smile and kisses Eliott on the lips, not caring about the boys surrounding them. They get pulled out of their little bubble by clapping sounds. Arthur clapping and yelling “Yes, get it, Lucas!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basile is looking on with a less happy face. “Eliott, man, you really have to teach me the ways into someone’s heart. I feel like I could learn a lot from you. Maybe I can even get with Daphné.” Yann scoffs, but Eliott just gives him a reassuring smile. “Sure, dude.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yann tells them, with several dramatic winks, that he will spend the night at Emma’s place. A crimson red blush colours Lucas’ cheeks in response. Lucas had great friends, Eliott is happy to be surrounded by them. After chatting for a bit, they say their goodbyes to the boys, and they are on their way home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>************************************************     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a nice dinner in a fancy Italian restaurant, Lucas and Eliott take a cab back home. It had been Lucas’ idea, because sitting in a cab is apparently more romantic than taking the bus. Eliott is still beaming from the great time they had had at the restaurant. They had talked for what felt like hours and enjoyed the great food. There was this little candle on the table and Eliott made note of the way Lucas looked even more amazing by candlelight.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They keep their hands to themselves during the cab ride, but once they’re inside the apartment, they are all over each other the second the door closes behind them. Lucas is fervently licking into Eliott’s mouth. He is just about to take off his shirt, when Lucas pulls back with a nervous look on his face. “Eli.. I uh.. I think I am ready.” Eliott is confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ready for? Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Are you sure, Lu, I only want that if you are absolutely certain.” Lucas nods and gives him a genuine smile. “I have given it a lot of thought and if there is anyone I would like to have my first time with, it’s you. You are my best friend and I love you.” Eliott nods. “I love you so much, Lu and I would be honored.” Lucas giggles and adds, “Also, I am very fucking horny and I would like that dick in me asap.” Eliott is sure that his heart stops working temporarily when he hears that sentence come out of Lucas’ mouth.               </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas notices and a cheeky smile appears on his face. “Okay. So. I will be in the bathroom for a minute and I will call you when I want you in there. Until then, keep yourself busy or something. I have prepared everything.” He winks and turns on his heel, making his way towards the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliott just stands there for a minute, unsure about what just happened. How can he utter words like that with such an innocent face? He hadn’t expected Lucas to just blurt that out and then disappear to prepare. Of course Eliott had thought about going all the way with Lucas, but he wanted to wait for Lucas to be ready and not pressure him. This was unexpected, but exciting. Eliott starts pacing through the living room, waiting for Lucas’ signal. Maybe he should draw something to get his mind occupied? No, he wouldn’t be able to focus. He decides to sit on the couch and scroll through Instagram; a little mindless entertainment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eli, baby, get in here!” He hears Lucas’ voice calling from the bathroom. His heart skips a beat and he stands up, feet wobbly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I so nervous? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It shouldn’t be such a big deal. He has had sex before. Why does this feel extra special?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bathroom looks and smells great. Lucas had put candles all over the place and used a flower scented bath foam. He is sitting in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles. Eliott looks down at him, his beautiful boyfriend, how could he be so lucky? He strips and gets into the bathtub across Lucas. “This is the spot where you knew you loved me, thought it would be appropriate to start it all here.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he would. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s very romantic, Lu, you’re great, just great.” He scoots closer and wraps his arms around the smaller boy's body, enveloping him fully. He rests his head on his shoulder and listens to their hearts beat in the silence of the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas pulls out a bottle of wine and two glasses seemingly out of nowhere. “You really thought of everything, haven’t you?” He pours them both a glass and hands Eliott one. “I have indeed. You did the roses and the dinner, this is my part.” He giggles and takes a sip before looking Eliott in the eye. “I really love spending time with you. I hope we can do that a lot more.” Eliott kisses him softly before responding. “I don’t want to scare you away after a month, but I hope we get to spend the rest of our lives together.” Lucas has a very serious look on his face. Eliott can feel his heart beat in his chest. He fucked up, he is saying stupid things. Too much, too fast. Lucas’ serious face turns into a soft smile. “Me too, Eli, I wouldn’t want anyone else.” Eliott feels like he can breathe again. “You gave me a heart attack when your face got all serious.” Lucas giggles. “I have thought it from the start, Eli, we have always been best friends and I have always loved you. It doesn’t scare me at all. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. I just didn’t expect you to just blurt it out.” He kisses Eliott and empties his glass. “Let’s get these bubbles off of us and head towards the bedroom.” He winks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He winks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eliott almost dies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they’re clean and dry, Lucas pulls Eliott towards his bedroom. He drops his towel and jumps on the bed, Eliott following suit. Lucas gets on top of him and peppers his chest with kisses before moving up towards his mouth. Eliott willingly parts his lips for Lucas when he slides his tongue between them. Chest to chest, hearts beating in harmony, Eliott feels like he could conquer the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliott grabs Lucas by the waist and flips them around, taking control of the situation. He hears a gasp and smiles. He needs to get Lucas to feel comfortable and ready, before they can proceed. Eliott takes his time with Lucas, licking, biting and kissing him all over. He hears a soft whine come out of Lucas when his fingers come closer to his hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Eli. No more teasing.” Eliott obliges and circles his rim with one hand, while reaching out for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Lucas really had come prepared. Eliott lathers his index finger up and very gently applies some pressure on his hole. To distract Lucas and get him nice and relaxed, he puts his mouth around his dick, softly bobbing up and down, while very gently inserting his first finger. The noise Lucas makes when Eliott moves his finger inside him, goes straight to Eliott’s dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliott lets go of Lucas’ cock and looks up at him. “Is that okay?” Lucas nods fervently. “More. Eli, I can handle more. Please.” He lathers up his middle finger and slowly slips it in to join his index finger. Lucas moans loudly at the feeling and bucks his hips up, looking for some kind of release. Eliott takes him back into his mouth while carefully moving his fingers around inside Lucas. He scissors his fingers to try and get Lucas’ tight walls to relax around his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eliott is three fingers deep, letting Lucas hit the back of his throat, Lucas whines. “Baby, I want more, I want you, please, I’m ready.” Eliott gently pulls his fingers out, hearing Lucas whine at the loss. “You’re sure you want to do it without condoms?” Eliott had gotten tested after finding out about Lucille’s unfaithfulness and in an earlier talk they had discussed that Lucas would like to do it without, but Eliott could never be too sure. “Yes, Eli, please.” His voice comes out hoarse. “How do you want to do this?” Lucas smiles at him. “Like this, I want to see you.” Eliott smiles as well, before reaching for the lube.                   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinful</span>
  </em>
  <span> lying there, his legs parted, waiting for Eliott. He lathers up his dick with lube and lines it up with Lucas’ entrance. He pushes in at a very slow pace, waiting for Lucas’ walls to adjust around him. He is holding up Lucas’ legs by the knees, so he can reach better. “Touch yourself, babe. It will help you relax.” Lucas obeys and slowly starts stroking himself. Eliott feels him relax a bit and he pushes in a bit further. He keeps slowly pushing in like that until he bottoms out. “Is this okay? Am I hurting you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but move... Please.” Eliott does. Slowly at first, getting used to the feeling, but the sounds that are coming out of Lucas make it hard to stay controlled. He quickens the pace and changes the angle a bit when he hears Lucas cry out from pleasure. He has hit </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliott keeps his hips going at that same pace, hitting that same spot over and over again. He feels himself almost tipping over the edge, but he wants Lucas to finish first. “Cum for me, Lu, touch yourself.” Lucas' eyes roll back as he strokes himself. It only takes him a few movements to paint his own stomach a creamy white, moaning as he does so. The sight of all this sends Eliott over the edge, pulling out and mixing his cum with Lucas’.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets go of Lucas and lies down next to him. He looks, for a lack of a better word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well-fucked.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eliott should paint him like this once, if he will let him. Lucas cuddles into Eliott’s body and smiles up at him. “That was everything I had hoped for and more, Eli.” He holds Lucas even closer and kisses the top of his hair. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. It wasn’t all to bad for me either.” Lucas chuckles in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one request for next time.” Lucas’ cheeks are tinted red. “Cum inside of me please, I want to feel what that feels like, you filling me up.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>This boy will definitely be the death of me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“So there will be a next time, huh?” Lucas giggles and kisses Eliott’s chest. “I hope there will be plenty of more times.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, Lu, I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>************************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About five months later, Lucas and Eliott are packing all their things into boxes. With Lucas now in college and Emma finally ready to take the next step with Yann, they decided to leave the shared apartment and move in separately. It is a bittersweet feeling. They will be able to enjoy home life, just the two of them, but Eliott knows that Lucas will miss having Yann around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Maybe we can come back and buy this apartment when we are older. It has enough bedrooms to put our kids in.” He says it so nonchalantly, that Eliott almost doesn’t catch the nervous tremble in his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What does he have to be nervous about? He should know by now that I would give him everything he wants.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I would like that, Lu. We can tell them all about the bathtub where I fell in love with their dad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliott hugs Lucas tightly and grabs his hand, holding it while they leave the apartment. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading it all &lt;3</p>
<p>I'm already working on the next one, but it will take me a little while to upload... A nice little enemies to lovers story :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>